Pertemuan
by shirayuki nao
Summary: Bercerita tentang Toushirou yang dikirim ke dunia manusia untuk melaksanakan sebuah tugas
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: BLEACH itu bukan punya aku tapi punyanya Tite Kubo

Pertemuan

"Hitsugaya Taichou! Pergilah ke dunia

manusia, dan masuklah ke SMA Karakura!"

"Tapi mengapa soutaichou? Buat apa saya masuk ke sana? Bukankah Aizen sudah kalah dan sekarang soul society hidup dalam keadaan damai," kata Toushirou.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu sekarang, tapi ini penting sekali. Dan kau harus merahasiakan tugasmu ini dari para taichou dan fukutaichou yang lain. Termasuk Matsumoto fukutaichoumu," kata Soutaichou lagi.

Toushirou tak habis pikir, buat apa coba ia dikirim ke dunia manusia. Toh sekarang keadaan damai-damai aja. Lagian ia musti bilang apa coba ke yang lain, kan gak mungkin ia hilang tiba-tiba. Ah, soutaichou payah nih. Ups, jangan sampai ketahuan soutaichou yah shirou-chan ntar kamu di bankai loh. Trus ntar kamu gak jadi Pangeran es lagi deh, tapi jadi Pangeran Gosong. Haha...(Peace^^)

"Tapi soutaichou, apa yang harus saya katakan pada yang lain? Kan gak mungkin saya tiba-tiba ngilang."

"Yah itu mah derita lo kali! Ya mikir donk, buat apa lo punya otak tapi gak dipake." Sumpah deh kalau ini bukan soutaichou udah gw bekuin deh dia trus gw tenggelamin di dasar laut sono. Uuuhh... SEEBBEEELLL!

"Oya, Hitsugaya Taichou selama di dunia manusia kamu akan tinggal di rumah Kurosaki dan me...

"Whaaaattt! Ogah gw gak mau tinggal bareng Strawberry itu!"

Soutaichou pura-pura budek trus lanjutin perkataannya, "Dan menyamar sebagai sepupu keluarga Kurosaki."

"Gak mau! Masa gw dibilang sepupuan sama si Strawberry sih", kata Toushirou sambil nangis-nangis gak jelas. Haha...

Okeh sekian dulu deh. Please R&R ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:punyanya Tite Kubo bukan punyaku

Greengroophy: Thx banget yah^o^. Aku juga suka banget ma pair ini, makanya buat cerita tentang mereka. Iya rencananya emang mau dibuat panjang. Haha... Trus maaf ya chapter sebelumnya kependekan, soalnya gak tau mau nulis apa lagi sih. Update kilat diusahain deh...^^

Pertemuan

Chapter 2

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Soutaichou, Toushirou kembali ke ruangannya. Ia memanggil Matsumoto dan berkata bahwa ia akan pergi untuk sementara waktu dan pekerjaannya harus diselesaikan oleh Matsumoto. Kalau tidak ia akan menahan sake Matsumoto dan memotong gajinya selama setengah tahun.

"Janagan donk Taichou, masa Taichou tega sama aku. Huhu... Lagian Taichou mau kemana sih?" kata Matsumoto

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Tidaaaakkk Taichou! Jangan pergi!" Padahal sih aslinya malas ngerjain tugas tuh, kan kalo ada Taichounya, Rangiku gak perlu ngerjain tugasnya. Dasar pemalas. "Aku ikut ya?"dan mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya. Tapi Toushirou dengan tegas menjawab, "Gak mau gw, siapa juga yang mau ditemenin sama lu!"

"Taichou kejam!" Dan berlari keluar ruangan sambil nangis-nangis(ini adegan dalam slow motion yah). Pengennya Rangiku sih Toushirou ngejar-ngejar dia. Tapi eh malah di cuekin. Ya udah deh enakan gw ngajak Kira minum sake aja deh. Huuuhh dasar Taichou kejam...

Toushirou yang berada di ruangannya pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengepak barang dan bersiap pergi ke dunia manusia.

Ia bershunpo ke divisi 13 dengan ngos-ngosan. Ya iyalha siapa juga yang gak bakal kecapean kalau bawa barang seberat itu coba. Tentu aja berat isinya kan marbel 20 kg.

Dari sana ia langsung berangkat ke dunia manusia. Ternyata gerbang Soul Society itu bersambungan dengan tempat Urahara.

"Oh kamu datang juga akhirnya, Hitsugaya Taichou," kata Urahara yang lagi asyik-asyiknya ngipas pake kipas yang super besar. Sedangkan Yoruichi sedang tidur-tiduran dalam tubuh kucingnya.

"Ya Urahara-san. Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu tentang kedatanganku? Apa soutaichou yang memberitahumu? Jangan-jangan kamu tau alasan mengapa aku dikirim kesini?"

Urahara hanya tersenyum lebar dan berkata"That's secret," dan dengan itu ia tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Huuh... Ya sudahlah bila kamu tak mau memberitahuku, mana gigai milikku?"

"Ada di sana tapi sebelumnya bayar 5000 yen dulu."

"Kenapa aku harus membayar gigai itu padamu? Gigai itu kan disediakan oleh Soul Society."

"Tapi nak, gigai itu diletakkan di tempatku. Dan artinya benda itu milikku. Bisnis adalah bisnis. Sekarang mana uangnya. Ada uang ada barang. Itu aturannya."

Toushirou yang kesal memberikan sejumlah uang pada Urahara dan masuk ke gigainya. Dan segera pergi dari sana menuju kediaman Kurosaki.

Sesampainya di kediaman Kurosaki, bahkan sebelum ia memencet bel. Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba dan tampak bayangan hitam samar yang melesat ke arahnya sambil berseru, "Shiro-chan akhirnya kau datang juga." Dan memeluk Toushirou erat-erat sehingga ia kehabisan napas. (Wew, kasihan banget yah Shiro-chan baru juga nyampe udah kena percobaan pembunuhan).

"Ayah lepaskan dia! Bisa-bisa kamu membunuhnya!"

"Tapi Karin, ayah tak bisa membunuhnya. Dia kan memang sudah mati. Lagian dia itu kan Shinigami, Karin-chan," dengan menggunakan nada bicara pada anak kecil.

Karin sweetdrop dan ia juga kesal pada Ayahnya karena menggunakan nada bicara seperti itu. Lalu, ia menendang Ayahnya yang masih memeluk Toushirou.

Jadilah mereka berdua tersungkur di lantai rumah.

"Kyyyaaaaa...! Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan Karin? Kenapa kamu menendang Ayah? Dan itu siapa?" kata Yuzu kembarannya Karin, sambil menunjuk ke arah Toushirou.

"Astaga! Aku lupa, ayah kan masih memeluk Toushirou. Gawat!" Karin menghampiri Ayahnya dan menendang Ayahnnya ke samping. (Karin kejam banget yah).

"Maaf, Toushirou. Aku lupa kalau Ayah sedang memelukmu. Kamu gak apa-apa kan?" menyentuhkan tanganya ke wajah Toushirou dan mengelus-ngelusnya.

Toushirou yang menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang lembut sedang mengelusnya, melihat ke atas dan bertatapan mata dengan Karin.

Begitu ia menyadari bahwa yang sedang mengelusnya itu tangan Karin, wajahnya sontak memerah. Dengan terbata-bata, ia berkata,"I...i...iya, a...aku baik-baik aja kok".

Toushirou segera bangun dan berdiri. Sedangkan Karin menarik tangannya dan berdiri juga.

Saat itu lha, Karin sadar bahwa pemuda yang ada di depannya ini. Bukan anak kecil yang pendek lagi. Sekarang tingginya sudah lebih tinggi dari Karin. Kira-kira hampir mencapai 170 cm. Tinggi Karin hanya mencapai bahunya saja.

Sedangkan Toushiro sendiri juga menyadari perubahan yang dialami oleh Karin dalam 4 tahun ini. Rambut Karin sekarang sebatas bahu. Dan ia mulai terlihat seperti anak perempuan pada umumnya. Ia terlihat manis.

Karin dan Toushirou yang saling memandang itu. Tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Karin-chan, apa kamu mengenal pria itu? Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Yuzu.

Wajah Karin sontak memerah. Dan wajah Toushirou yang sudah merah bertambah merah kayak kepiting rebus. Haha...

"Bu...bukan kok!"

"Oh iya, Ayah lupa bilang pada kalian bahwa Shiro-chan akan tinggal bersama kita sementara ini," kata Isshin yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. Lalu katanya lagi,"Karin-chan, kamu kenal dengan Shirou chan ya?"

"Uhm... Dulu aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali." Ya dulu sekali, saat Toushirou membantunya bertanding sepakbola melawan anak SMP. Dan menyelamatkan nyawanya dari Hollow.

"Oh begitu," kata Isshin sambil mengangguk.

Yuzu yang kesal karena gak ngerti dengan isi pembicaraan ini. Bertanya sambil merengek,"Uuuhh... Kalian lagi ngomongin apa sih? Yuzu gak ngerti. Lalu kalau bukan pacar Karin, siapa dia?" menunjuk ke arah Toushirou.

"Isshin-san, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakannya di dalam saja?"

"Oh ya, benar. Ayo masuk Shiro-chan."

Di dalam rumah, Isshin memberitahu pada putri kembarnya bahwa Shiro-chan adalah seorang shinigami sama dengan dirinya dan Ichigo. Dan akan tinggal di sini sementara waktu untuk menjalankan sebuah tugas. Toushirou juga akan masuk ke SMA Karakura, sekolah yang sama dengan Yuzu dan Karin bersekolah saat ini.

"Tapi sebenarnya apa tugasmu Toushirou?" tanya Karin

"Maaf, aku sendiri tidak tau. Aku hanya diperintahkan untuk datang ke dunia manusia dan masuk ke SMA Karakura. Soutaichou tidak mengatakan apapun selain itu," jawab Toushirou.

"Oh..." jawab Karin dan Yuzu serempak.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertanya apa-apa lagi pada Shiro-chan. Ia pasti capek. Karin antarkan Toushirou ke kamarnya Ichigo," perintah Isshin.

"Baik ayah. Ayo Toushirou kita ke atas."

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera menyiapkan makan malam. Toushirou pasti lapar sekali," kata Yuzu sambil tersenyum manis.

Sementara itu, Karin mengajak Toushirou ke kamarnya Ichigo. Ya, kamar Ichigo sudah lama kosong kira-kira 2 tahun ini. Karena sekarang ia kuliah kedokteran di universitas Tokyo. Kamarnya hanya berpenghuni saat ia pulang liburan.

Kamar itu masih sama seperti dulu saat Toushirou masuk ke kamar Kurosaki. Kamar itu bercat putih dan ada sebuah meja belajar di sisi lain dari tempat tidur.

Karin meninggalkan Toushirou di kamar itu untuk beristirahat. Tapi, saat ia mau keluar dari kamar itu. Kakinya tersandung dengan tas Toushirou yang diletakkan di lantai. Dan ia terjatuh bersama dengan Toushirou saat berusaha menangkapnya agar tak jatuh. Tapi akhirnya malah ia sendiri ikut jatuh.

Kini Karin ada di bawah tubuh Toushirou. Dan samar-samar Karin mendengar ada langkah kaki yang mendekati kamar itu. 'Oh tidak! Bagaimana ini?' pikirnya. Sedangkan Toushirou sendiri masih belum beranjak dari posisinya.

Nao: Kyyyaaaa... Shiro-chan lepasin Karin donk. Mau berapa lama tuh?

Wajah Shiro sontak memerah. Dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Shiro: Itu adegan kan lu yang buat. Trus kenapa gw dapat sambutan kayak gitu sih dari Isshin-san?

Nao: Mau gimana lagi itu kan adegannya shiro-chan. Kasihan juga sih sebenernya baru juga nyampe udah dapat sambutan 'hangat' dari keluarga Kurosaki. Oh, poor Shiro-chan. Haha...

Shiro: Itu kan gara-gara lu tau. Dasar author gila. Tega-teganya lu buat wajah gw yang nan ganteng dan imut ini cium lantai.

Nao lari ke kamar mandi dan langsung muntah-muntah. Huuuueekkkhh...

Shiro: Berani-beraninya ya lu. Minta gw bankai ya.

Shiro mulai mengambil Hyorinmaru dan...

Nao: Oh no...!_ Laaaarrriiii!

Oke2 sekian dulu chapter ini. Sory ya kalau ceritanya OOC dan gaje. But, pleeeeaasssseee R&R ya. Ciao...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:sebenarnya sih pengennya bilang Bleach itu punya aku, tapi gak bisa. Bleach itu punyanya Tite Kubo

Kuu-chan: Makasih banget yah. Haha...

Seneng deh ada juga yang suka pair ini kayak aku

Pertemuan

Chapter 3

"Karin-chan, temani aku ke... Karin apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" tanya Yuzu dengan kebingungan.

Ia melihat Karin sedang melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh yang tak jelas. Sedangkan Toushitou sendiri hanya menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah. 'Aneh' pikirnya.

"Uhm... Yuzu tak ada kok. Aku hanya sedang olahraga saja kok. Apa yang tadi mau kamu katakan padaku?" ucap Karin dengan gugup.

Ia takut Yuzu sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh antara ia dan Toushirou. Sebenarnya tadi itu nyaris sekali. Kalau saja ia tidak mendorong Toushirou agar menyingkir, mungkin ia masih ada di bawah tubuh Toushirou saat ini. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh Yuzu nantinya bila melihat hal itu.

"Oh itu, aku ingin mengajakmu ke supermarket. Soalnya bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas sudah habis."

"Ya baiklah, ayo kita pergi!"

Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar itu dan pergi keluar untuk berbelanja.

Malam harinya, di ruang makan. Mereka saling bercerita tentang berbagai hal seperti, keadaan Soul Society saat ini, tugas rahasia Toushirou, keadaan sekolah, Ichigo yang sedang kuliah di Tokyo, dll.

Tak terasa waktu sudah berlalu, dan sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk tidur. Bila tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah besok. Terutama Toushirou yang merupakan hari pertamanya. Tentu saja ia tidak mau meninggalkan kesan sebagai anak bermasalah.

Esok harinya, mereka bertiga sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Mereka pamit pada Isshin dan berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Yuzu berpisah dari mereka karena hari ini ia sedang piket. Maka ia harus buru-buru ke kelas. Sedangkan Karin mengantarkan Toushirou ke ruang guru.

"Permisi, sensei. Saya mengantarkan siswa baru," kata Karin pada seorang guru laki-laki.

Guru laki-laki itu memakai kacamata yang menimbulkan kesan cerdas pada dirinya. Rambutnya hitam gelap dengan kulit yang putih. Dan ia mempunyai senyum hangat yang dapat menenangkan perasaan. Nama guru itu Misaki Shuhei. Ya, ia merupakan guru yang populer di sekolah itu. Selain itu, ia juga masih muda. Usianya baru 24 tahun. Guru itu mengajar matematika sekaligus merupakan wali kelasnya Karin.

"Ya, Karin. Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarkannya ke sini," kata Misaki-sensei sambil tersenyum hangat. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Toushirou dan bertanya,"Apakah kamu Hitsugaya Toushirou?"

"Ya benar"

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Karin lagi danberkata, "Kebetulan sekali Karin, Toushirou merupakan siswa baru di kelas 1D." Ya Karin merupakan salah satu siswa kelas 1D, sedangkan Yuzu di kelas 1B.

Teng...teng...teng...

"Bel pelajaran sudah berbunyi. Karin masuklah ke kelas dulu. Nanti Sensei akan masuk bersama dengan Toushirou."

"Baik sensei." Kemudian Karin pergi dari ruangan itu.

Setelah itu Misaki-sensei menyiapkan buku-buku yang akan ia bawa untuk mengajar dan mengajak Toushirou pergi dari ruangan iru. "Ayo Toushirou. Kita pergi ke kelas barumu."

"Ya sensei"

Mereka berdua berjalan sepanjang lorong diiringi tatapan kagum dan penasaran dari anak-anak perempuan yang ada di kelas.

Di depan kelas,"Toushirou, tunggulah di sini dulu. Nanti Sensei akan memanggilmu dan kemudian kamu boleh masuk."

Toushirou mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Sensei masuk ke kelas dan setelah saling mengucapkan ohayou. Sensei berjalan ke mejanya dan berkata, "Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid baru. Toushirou, ayo masuk!"

Toushirou masuk ke kelas itu dan melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Kelas itu menjadi ribut karena kehadirannya. Anak-anak perempuan saling berbisik-bisik sambil melihat ke arahnya dan kemudian tersenyum. Sedangkan anak-anak laki-laki di kelas itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Toushirou, ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada temen-temanmu."

"Baik Sensei." Membalikkan badannya menghadap ke depan seluruh penghuni kelas itu dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namaku Toushirou Hitsugaya. Aku pindahan dari Amerika." Kemudian berbalik ke arah Sensei dan menatapnya seakan bertanya 'apa lagi yang haru kulakukan?'

"Ya baiklah. Toushirou duduklah di kursi pojok belakang dekat jendela itu."

Toushirou mengannguk dan berjalan ke arah kursinya. Sementara kelas bertambah gempar karena mengetahui Toushirou merupakan siswa pindahan dari Amerika.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita mulai pelajarannya."

"Baik sensei," kata semua siswa itu dengan serempak.

"Sekarang buka buku cetak kalian halaman 225, kita akan membahas materi mengenai Trigonometri." Lalu papan tulis itu dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam rumus yang membuat anak-anak di kelas itu menjadi stres dan harus dimasukkan ke RSJ (Peace...^^).

Sementara itu, Toushirou hanya duduk bersantai di kursi belakang. Ia tak menyalin catatan yang ada di papan tulis ke buku tulisnya. Hal itu membuat Misaki-sensei menjadi kesal.

"Toushirou! Mengapa kamu tidak mencatat? Sekarang ayo maju dan kerjakan soal ini," kata Misaki-sensei. Soal yang diberikan oleh Misaki-sensei itu merupakan soal yang sangat sulit. Soal yang biasa keluar pada saat olimpiade.

Kemudian Toushirou maju ke depan kelas, mengambil spidol kemudian menuliskan jawabannya.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit, Toushirou menyelesaikan soal itu dan membuat papan tulis itu penuh dengan rumus. Misaki-sensei kaget karena Toushirou dapat megerjakan soal itu, terlebih menyelesaikannya dalam waktu yang relatif singkat. Sedangkan siswa-siswa lainnya hanya terbengong-bengong tak mengerti apa yang di tulis oleh Toushirou.

Hal itu membuat anak-anak perempuan semakin histeris. Tidak hanya cakep, tapi juga pintar. Anak-anak cowok menjadi semakin cemburu padanya.

"Toushirou, kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu," perintah Misaki-sensei. Dan pelajaran berlanjut lagi.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu, sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Dan anak-anak perempuan langsung mengerubungi meja Toushirou. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dari berbagai arah.

"Kenapa pindah sekolah Toushirou-kun?"

"Tinggal dimana?"

"Nomor HP nya berapa?"

"Boleh kenalan gak?"

"Pacaran sama aku yuk?"

Wah yang ini paling parah, mana langsung ngajak pacaran lagi. Hehe...

Toushirou menjadi kesal dan memukul meja dengan tangannya. Suara ribut-ribut itu langsung berhenti. Toushirou berdiri seraya beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah mendekati Karin. (Wow, Shiro-chan cool banget deh...)

"Karin, aku ikut denganmu."

Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari kelas itu. Meninggalkan anak-anak lain menatap mereka dalam kebingungan. Sesaat berlalu dan heboh lagi.

"Emang Toushirou kenal sama Karin ya?"

"Karin apanya Toushirou sih?"

"Kenapa mereka pergi berdua?"

"Aneh! Apa mereka punya hubungan khusus?"

"Jangan-jangan mereka pacaran lagi?"

"Tiiiiidddddaaaaakkk!" teriak anak-anak perempuan di kelas itu secara serempak membuat yang lain harus tutup telinga gara-gara koor yang memekakkan itu.

Sedangkan Karin mengajak Toushirou ke kantin tapi sebelumnya mereka menjemput Yuzu dulu.

Di kelas 1a, Yuzu bersama Jinta dan Ururu sedang berjalan ke arah luar kelas saat Karin dan Toushirou sampai di kelas mereka.

Mereka berlima berjalan bersama-sama menuju ke arah kantin. Tapi di tengah perjalanan, mereka merasakan ada kekuatan besar yang jahat muncul di arah lapangan sekolah.

Mereka berlari ke arah lapangan. Disana tampak sesosok tubuh yang sedang melayang-layang menggunakan baju berwarna putih.

"Siapa kamu?"

Sekian chapter kali ini. Apabila terdapat kesalahan-kesalahan dalam pembuatan fanfic ini saya mohon maaf. Saya harapkan saran dan kritik yang dapat membangun bagi saya. (Wew formal abis yah... Haha... Please R&R yah)

Okeh-okeh sekian dulu. Sory ya, kalau chapter ini rada-rada serius..._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Pastinya punya Tite Kubo donk...

Sweet-chan: thx yah. Kamu juga FIGHT yah buat ceritanya. Aku suka sama cerita kamu.

Pertemuan

Chapter 4

Karin kaget sekali dan ia spontan berkata, "Siapa kamu?" pada sesosok tubuh yang sedang melayang di udara itu.

Lalu sesosok tubuh itu berbicara, "Salam kenal Salice atau aku harus memanggilmu Karin Kurosaki? Saatnya sudah hampir tiba Salice, ingatlah siapa dirimu sebenarnya dan kembalilah pada kami."

"Apa maksudmu hah? Cepat katakan siapa dirimu?" teriak Jinta.

"Namaku adalah Raiden. Sekarang bukan waktunya kalian mengetahui siapa diriku. Hari kalian mengetahui siapa diriku akan segera tiba. Aku datang ke sini hanya ingin mengucapkan salam saja." Kemudian ia melemparkan bola cahaya berwarna keperakan ke arah Karin dan menghilang dari situ.

Yang lainnya sontak kaget. Sedangkan Karin sudah pingsan. Mereka segera membawa Karin ke ruang kesehatan. Yuzu menjaga Karin seorang diri di sana. Sementara Jinta dan Ururu pergi membeli makanan dan minuman buat Karin apabila ia sudah sadar. Sedangkan Toushirou segera pergi keluar menuju Toko Urahara. Ia harus segera melaporkan hal ini pada Soul Society, pikirnya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Apa maksud Raiden dengan waktunya hampir tiba? Dan mengapa ia memanggill Karin dengan panggilan Salice? Banyak pertanyaan berputar-putar di kepalanya. Tapi ia yang jenius sekalipun tak bisa mengetahui kebenarannya.

Tak terasa ia sudah tiba di Toko Urahara. Ia menceritakan hal ini pada Yoruichi dan Urahara. Tapi mereka hanya terdiam saja dan saling memberi pandangan. Kemudian mereka menyuruh Toushirou agar segera melapor. Toushirou menggunakan alat khusus yang dapat memperlihatkan wajah lawan bicara. Saat itu ia langsung menghubungi Soutaichou. Soutaichou hanya mengangguk-ngangguk dan berkata, "Maaf Hitsugaya-taichou. Aku tak bisa memberitahumu kebenarannya sekarang. Mulai sekarang jagalah Karin Kurosaki dari mereka dan pastikan ia baik-baik saja. Bila ada sesuatu keanehan pada dirinya, harap segera melapor!" perintah Soutaichou.

Toushirou jelas tak terima dengan hal tersebut. Masa ia harus melindungi seseorang tanpa tahu mengapa orang itu harus dilindungi. Ia juga tak jelas dengan tugasnya saat ini. Buat dirinya yang merupakan seorang jenius, ini sungguh menyebalkan. Ia mulai memprotes, "Tapi Soutaichou, bagaimana bisa saya melindungi seseorang tanpa tahu masalahnya. Dan mengapa orang itu memanggil Karin dengan Salice? Apa maksud semua ini?"

Soutaichou hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian hubungan itu terputus. Kemudian ia segera pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali ke sekolah.

Sementara itu, di ruangan lain. Yoruichi dan Urahara sedang membahas hal yang dikatakan Toushirou pada mereka.

"Akirnya waktunya akan segera tiba," kata Urahara.

"Ya benar setelah beratus-ratus tahun dari kejadian saat itu. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih belum bisa melupakannya."

"Aku juga. Tapi saat hari itu tiba, semuanya akan ditentukan. Dan semuanya akan berakhir juga."

"Ya"

"Tapi, semoga semuanya berakhir dengan baik. Aku takut bila kita akan menderita kehilangan lagi."

"Tenanglah. Kali ini takkan berakhir seperti yang dulu. Karena keadaan dulu dan sekarang sudah berbeda jauh."

"Yah semoga. Aku hanya bisa berharap semuanya berakhir baik."

Toushirou sudah tiba di sekolahnya dan segera berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Disana ia melihat Karin sedang duduk di sebuah ranjang sambil memakan roti. Sedangkan Jinta, Ururu, dan Yuzu mengelilingi ranjangnya. Mereka terlihat sedang mengalami pembicaraan serius. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan kejadian tadi.

Toushirou melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ranjang Karin dan bertanya, "Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Karin kaget dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara itu. Kemudian pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu. Wajahnya mulai bersemu. Untuk menutupinya ia mengalihkan pandangan dan berkata, "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan aku tidak merasakan apa-apa."

'Aneh,' pikir Toushirou. Kalau Karin tak merasakan apa-apa, jadi apa maksudnya melemparakan bola cahaya itu. Pasti ada hal lain.

'Mungkinkah efeknya berlangsung secara bertahap? Aku tak bisa apa-apa. Sebaiknya kuperhatikan saja perkembangannya.'

Esoknya, sesudah keadaan tenang juga tak terjadi hal yang aneh. Dan hari-hari selanjutnya juga berjalan dengan tenang. Yah, kecuali untuk hari ini. Sekolah akan mengadakan festival budaya. Jadilah semuanya sibuk membuat acara. Sekolah jadi heboh karenanya.

Kelas Karin yakni kelas 1D akan mengadakan drama. Sedangkan kelas Yuzu akan membuka cafe maid.

Di kelas Karin...

"Drama apa yang ingin kalian mainkan?" tanya Misaki-sensei selaku wali kelas 1D.

"Romeo and Juliet, sensei!"

"Gak, drama sadako aja."

"Cinderella sensei kan romantis tuh."

"Peter pan aja sensei, biar seru kan ada adegan pertarungannya gitu."

"Sensei! Saya ada ide. Gimana kalau kita buat drama..."

Yey, akhirnya satu chapter lagi selesai. Hehe...

Ceritanya makin ngaco deh. ^o^

Pliss r&r cerita gaje ini yah...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: pengennya sih bilang ini punya aku. Tapi gak bisa. Hiks... Selamanya punyanya Om Tite Kubo. Yeah...

Sweet-chan: makasih yah. Haha... Padahal ceritaku aneh gini. Mm.. Nunggu aja yah biar seru. Aku juga gak bisa cepetan update. Soalnya lagi ujian juga kayak sweet-chan. Aku juga nunggu2 ceritanya sweet-chan.

Mio: thanks udah review yah. Hehe^_^ ya bakalan kuusahin buat romancenya lebih banyak. Nih dramanya met baca ya...

Pertemuan

Chapter 5

Hari pementasan drama

"Ayo cepat siap-siap! Tirainya bakalan dibuka tuh."

"Iya-iya!"

"Baiklah, selanjutnya kami akan menampilkan drama dari kelas 1d," kata narator.

Dan tirai dibuka...

Di sebuah kota besar, terdapat 2 keluarga yang selalu bersaing. Kedua keluarga ini merupakan keluarga besar. Karena pertengkaran mereka, penduduk kota ini terbagi menjadi 2. Yang pertama mendukung keluarga Hitsugaya. Yang kedua mendukung keluarga Kurosaki.

Keluarga Hitsugaya memiliki seorang putera, namanya Toushiro. Sedangkan keluarga Kurosaki memiliki seorang puteri, namanya Karin. Tapi kedua orang ini tidak saling mengenal. Dan tanpa mengenal jati diri masing-masing mereka bertemu di sebuah pesta.

"Woi, sialan! Punya mata gak sih? Gara-gara lu jus gua tumpah ke baju nih. Baju ni mahal tau!" kata pria itu.

"Huuh... Gak usah segitunya kali. Berlebihan banget deh. Nih uang buat cuci baju lu tu," kata seorang gadis sambil mengambil dompet.

Pria itu memegang tangan gadis itu. Dan kemudian menyeretnya ke halaman belakang.

"Denger ya, G-U-A G-A-K B-U-T-U-H U-A-N-G L-U! Jangan sok kaya deh!"

Gadis itu menepis tangan pria itu. "Suka-suka gua mau gua apain uang gua! Weeekkss!" Kemudian lari dari tempat itu.

Sial, maki Toushiro dalam hati. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang berani melawannya. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal. Ia merasa, ia menginjak sesuatu, saat ia melihat ke bawah. Ia melihat seuntai kalung. Ia mengambilnya. Di kalung itu terukir sebuah nama KARIN. Apa ini milik gadis itu?, pikirnya. Awas saja pasti akan ku balas dia. Huuh...

.

..

...

Kali ini aku akan membalas perbuatannya. Lihat saja. Hehe...

'Ah, itu dia. Akhirnya muncul juga. Tak percuma aku megancam Nana.' Ya, sekarang Toushiro sedang berada di sebelah meja Karin di sebuah cafe.

"Nana, ada apa kamu tiba-tiba mengajakku kemari?" kata Karin sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Uhm, Karin maaf."

Lalu Toushiro muncul di sebelah Karin. Ia memberi tanda pada Nana. Kemudian Nana pergi dari tempat itu. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku kemudian memperlihatkan seuntai kalung.

"Itu milikku! Kenapa bisa ada sama kamu? Ayo cepat kembalikan!"

Toushiro memasukkan benda itu kembali ke dalam sakunya, "Aku akan mengembalikannya asal kamu menjadi budakku."

"A...Apa! Tidak mau! Cepat kembalikan!" mengulurkan tangannya pada Toushiro.

"Terserah kalau kamu gak mau. Kalau gitu buat aku aja."

"Huh, baiklah. Apa yang kamu mau?" kata Karin dengan nada pasrah.

"Aku mau kamu teriak di sini trus bilang: hai namaku Karin dan aku jelek!"

"APPPAAAAA? Gak! Aku gak mau!"

"Terserah kalau gak mau. Yang jelas kalau kamu tak menurutiku kalung ini takkan kembali. Aku hitung sampai 3 ya? Satu...dua...tiiiigggaaa."

"Uuh, baiklah," kata Karin pasrah. Lalu ia berdiri dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Huuuf, hai namaku Karin dan aku jelek."

Semua pandangan mata yang ada di cafe itu melihat ke Karin dengan tatapan heran. Anak ini aneh deh kok ngaku dirinya sendiri jelek sih. Jangan-jangan udah rada-rada gak waras nih. Terdengar bisik-bisik di sana sini.

Sementara Toushiro tersenyum, Karin memerah menahan malu. Lalu Toushiro berdiri, "Baiklah, ayo kita keluar dari sini Jelek!"

Huh! Menyebalkan, awas aja pasti bakalan kubalas.

Hari-hari Karin penuh dengan penderitaan karena perintah-perintah Toushiro yang aneh. Mulai dari belikan aku asinan di kota sebelah. Trus buatin pr. Trus lari sambil teriak-teriak keliling satu kompleks. Dll deh...

Seeebbbeeelll...! Kalau bukan karena kalung itu pemberian okaasan yang terakhir sebelum meninggal. Ogah deh aku di jadiin budak ma tu orang.

Hari ini Toushiro mengajakku pergi untuk berbelanja. Yah lebih tepatnya aku di suruh bawa belanjaannya sih. Huh, dasar.

"Karin? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Dan mengapa kamu berjalan bersama anak orang itu?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang merupakan ayah Karin.

"Anak orang itu?" kata Karin.

"Ya. Dia itu musuh kita." Ayah langsung menarik tanganku. Kulepas belanjaan Toushiro hingga jatuh ke lantai.

Toushiro sendiri tampak kaget karena kejadian itu. Apa maksudnya? Karin itu putri keluarga Kurosaki.

.

..

...

Setelah hari itu, mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi. Meskipun begitu keduanya merasakan kekosongan dalam hati mereka. Mereka rindu untuk bertemu. Akhirnya Karin nekat untuk meminum racun. Racun ini akan membuatnya tidur seperti tak bernyawa dalam waktu 12 jam. Sekarang yang ia harus lakukan adalah mengirimkan pesan tersebut pada Toushiro.

Ia menulis sebuah pesan yang menceritakan tentang rencananya. Tapi sayang surat yang ia titipkan pada pelayan kepercayaannya itu tak pernah sampai. Akibatnya Toushiro yang mengira Karin telah mati melakukan hal nekat. Ia meminum racun yang dibawanya dan kemudian mati di sisi Karin.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Karin yang telah sadar shock melihat apa yang terjadi pada Toushiro. Ia memarahi orangtuanya hingga tak berkutik. Lalu menangis sambil memeluk Toushiro.

"Hiks...hiks... Toushiro, kenapa kamu meninggalkanku? Aku akan ikut denganmu?" Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dan bersiap menusuk perutnya. Tapi, ia mendengarkan sebuah suara. Seperti suara dengkuran?

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian melihat ke arah Toushiro. Darisana terdengar suara dengkuran lembut. Tanda bahwa orang tersebut sedang tidur. Karin sweetdrop.

Ia membuang pisau itu kemudian menendang kaki Toushiro hingga terdengar suara jeritan. "Aaawww sakit," dan berlalu dari sana sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Ternyata racun yang diminum Toushiro itu adalah obat tidur. Hehe..

Tirai pun ditutup dan penonton terbengong-bengong ria melihat akhir cerita tersebut.

Yeah selesai juga. Haha... Maaf yah chappie ini aneh banget. Otaknya Author lagi error nih maklum stres gara-gara habis ujian. Okeh plissss R&R yah^o^ kalau gak Author ngambek lho


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Bleach punyanya Om Tite Kubo. Meski aku nangis-nangis, gak bakal di kasih sama Om Tite

Gomen lama update soalnya lagi sibuk sama ujian yang banyak banget. Maklum nasib siswa ujian. Hiks...hiks...

Sweet-chan: hehe... Maaf lama update. Oh drama itu cuma hasil kekacauan otak Author yang gak beres ini^^ gak tahu deh darimana asalnya. Oh, hasil ujian aku lumayan kok. Gak bagus, gak jelek juga. Yang penting gak dimarahin ma ortu. Yey^^

Lalu maafkan atas segala kesalahan fic yang nan kacau ini. Semoga kalian suka. Happy reading!

Pertemuan

Chapter 6

"Cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Baik."

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang duduk sambil memandang ke arah langit. Langit diluar terlihat gelap dan hampa. Tak ada bulan dan bintang yang menyinari langit itu. Betul-betul kosong. Gelap. Hampa. Seperti perasaan gadis itu. Ia memandang kosong keluar.

Kemudian tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Membuat gadis itu tersentak, lalu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Dengan suara lirih ia berkata, "Masuk!"

"Kriiet," terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka. Lalu tampaklah sesosok tubuh yang mengenakan pakaian warna putih. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam gelap dan mata yang sama gelapnya dengan malam. Bila kamu memandang mata itu terlalu lama, kamu akan tersesat dalam mata itu. Dalam kehampaan yang terdapat dalam mata itu.

"Raiden, ada apa?" tanya gadis itu pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Sekarang tiba waktunya untuk memulai semuanya, Salice."

Gadis itu mengannguk tanda mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh sosok di hadapannya. Ia berdiri kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh Raiden dibelakangnya. Mereka berjalan di lorong panjang yang hanya disinari oleh lilin-lilin yang berjejeran di lorong itu. Mereka terus melangkah hingga sampai di sebuah ruangan. Gadis itu menarik napas lagi dan menghembuskannya beberapa kali untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kemudian membuka pintu dihadapannya.

Ruangan itu cukup besar dan ada sebuah kursi di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Di kursi itu duduk seorang pria. Ia memiliki rambut hitam dan mata hitam yang gelap. Tapi berlawanan dengan warna mata dan rambutnya yang gelap, ia memiliki kulit putih pucat.

"Kemarilah putriku," ucapnya.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati pria itu. Ia membungkuk hormat pada pria itu. Kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kamu sudah tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan bukan," katanya. Terlihat sang gadis yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu lakukanlah!" ucapnya.

"Baik, Ayah," jawab gadis itu kemudian. Ia keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ke tempat lain.

.

..

...

"Karin-chan, ayo bangun!" seru Yuzu. Sekarang ia tengah berusaha membangunkan kembarannya.

"Haah...haah...haah... A...apa yang terjadi?" ucap Karin.

"Kamu kenapa sih Karin? Mimpi buruk yah. Sudahlah ayo ganti baju sana, nanti kita terlambat sekolah."

"Baik," ucap Karin. Ia berdiri dari kasurnya yang nyaman, mengambil pakaian dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Dari arah kamar mandi terdengar bunyi guyuran air.

Karin POV

'Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu ya? Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bermimpi seperti itu dan hari ini puncaknya. Hari ini mimpi itu jelas sekali. Padahal biasanya aku tak bisa melihat wajah orang dalam mimpiku dengan jelas,' pikir Karin. Tapi sesungguhnya yang paling membuatnya cemas adalah pria dalam mimpinya itu sama dengan Arrancar yang muncul di sekolahnya waktu itu. Apa ada hubungannya dengan serangan yang dilakukan Arrancar itu padaku waktu itu?

Serangan itu sama sekali tak membuatnya terluka melainkan sejak serangan itu ia mulai bermimpi tentang gadis berambut hitam itu. Ia menyimpan rahasia ini dari yang lain, termasuk kembarannya. Ia tak ingin membuat yang lain cemas. Jadi, ia diam saja. Aaaarrgghh sudahlah ini membuatku bingung. Lihat saja dulu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

End of POV

Karin keluar dari kamar mandi. Kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Di meja makan Ayahnya, Yuzu, dan Toushiro sudah duduk untuk menikmati sarapan. Tentu saja Yuzu yang memasak semua makanan itu karena ia sama sekali tak bisa memasak. Pernah sekali ia mencoba memasak dan hasilnya parah sekali. Bukan hanya bentuknya yang parah rasanya bahkan membuat orang ingin muntah. Sejak itu ia tak pernah masuk dapur lagi.

Ia duduk di sebelah kiri Toushiro dan di depannya ada Karin. Sedangkan Ayahnya sendiri duduk di kepala meja. Mereka sarapan dengan tenang. Sampai Ayahnya mulai berulah.

"Karin-chan," panggil Isshin pada putrinya. Karin menoleh pada Ayahnya sambil meminum jus jeruk. "Kamu pacaran sama Shiro-chan ya?" tanya Ayahnya dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

Berkat perkataan Isshin itu sukses membuat dua orang celaka. Karin yang sedang minum, menyemburkan minumannya itu. Sedangkan Toushirou sukses tersedak karena makanan yang dimakannya. Haha...

Setelah mereka berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa mereka yang hampir hilang karena perkataan Isshin (berlebihan banget deh). Mereka menatap garang pada Isshin. Yang ditatap malah balas menatap dengan mata berkaca-kaca, karena terharu bahwa putrinya sudah bisa pacaran.

Sedangkan orang yang sedari tadi menonton pertunjukan itu. Mulai bertanya dengan polosnya. "Eh, Karin-chan pacaran dengan Toushiro-kun ya?" tanyanya. Lalu ia mulai meberondong pertanyaan tak henti-hentinya. "Kapan Karin-chan jadian dengan Toushiro-kun? Terus gimana cara ditembaknya? Terus apa Karin langsung terima atau minta waktu dulu? Terus..."

"Yuzu, stop!" potong Karin. Kalau ucapan Yuzu tidak dipotong, ia tidak akan berhenti-henti bertanya. "Aku. Tidak. Pacaran. Sama. Toushiro," ucap Karin dengan tegas.

"Iya itu benar," ucap Toushiro pada Isshin. "Kenapa Isshin-san menganggap kami pacaran?" tanyanya.

"Kalau kalian tidak pacaran, kenapa kalian berciuman di belakang panggung?" tanya Isshin.

"Eeeehhh..." maka memerahlah wajah dua orang itu. Dan Yuzu menatap mereka dengan pandangan tertarik, bersiap mendengar kelanjutan ceritanya. Katanya tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, tapi kok malah ciuman sih.

"I...itu..." ucap Karin dengan terbata-bata.

Toushiro berusaha mengendalikan wajahnya yang memerah dan kembali ke mode poker face Pangeran Esnya.

"Karin, Yuzu, ayo kita berangkat. Sepertinya kita hampir telat," ucap Toushiro. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Isshin-san, kami berangkat dulu."

"Eh, iya. Tinggal 10 menit lagi sampai bel berbunyi. Ayo cepat," ucap Yuzu.

Dan mereka langsung berlari ke arah sekolah. Untungnya mereka sampai tepat waktu. Kalau tidak bakalan ribet deh urusannya.

Toushiro dan Karin berpisah dengan Yuzu karena mereka beda kelas. Toushiro dan Karin sangat mensyukuri hal ini, karena entah apa yang akan diperbuat oleh Yuzu yang sedang sangat penasaran tentang ciuman mereka. Setidaknya mereka bisa lepas dari Yuzu selama di sekolah.

Nao: Kyaaa, kalian ciuman ya? Kok aku gak tahu sih. Kapan?

Toushiro: Itu kan Author yang buat ceritanya kok malah balik nanya

Nao: Eh iya ya. Hehe...

Karin: Jangan ditulis kejadiannya ya Author-san

Nao: Eh, gomen. Gak bisa, chapter selanjutnya tentang kejadian ciuman kalian. Keke...(ketawa ala setan)

Karin: Plisss, Author-san jangan ditulis

Toushiro: Kalau gak bisa ngomong baik-baik. Aku bekuin aja nih Author (ngeluarin Hyorinmaru)

Nao: Jangan. Ntar ceritanya gak tamat-tamat lho. Kalau aku dibekuin

Toushiro: No problem

Nao: Kyaaaa...! (ngibrit) Readers review yah. Aku lari dulu. Sayounara...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sensei

Sweet-chan : thanks udah review. Mm oke2 nih ada kejadian kissnya. Baca ya. Ohya buruan update cerita kamu ya. Aku tunggu2 nih

hanako-Riana : thanks udah di review. Hehe... Uhm, nih udah di update. Sory lama soalnya lagi sibuk buat UN. Di chapter depan akan ketahuan siapa itu Salice...

Nesa : thanks udah di review ya. Sama aku juga penggemar 2 tokoh ini. Hehe...

Ohya, napa gak nulis fic aja? Mari kita ramaikan fic HitsuKarin. Haha...^o^

RaNi : thanks udah di review. Hehe... Tebakan kamu tepat sekali^.^

Pertemuan

Chapter 7

Toushiro POV

Bagaimana Isshin-san bisa mengetahui tentang ciumannya dan Karin? Sungguh ia tak sengaja melakukan itu pada Karin. Saat itu ia hanya sedikit terbawa suasana dan kemudian terjadilah. Tapi ia tak habis pikir mantan Taichounya itu akan menganggap bahwa ia mempunyai hubungan yang spesial dengan putrinya. Itu tidak mungkin. Ia shinigama. Karin manusia. Mana mungkin ia berhubungan dengan manusia biasa, yah walaupun Karin mempunyai reiatsu yang lumayan untuk ukuran manusia. Tapi tetap saja ia tak pernah membayangkan hal itu. Sejujurnya bagi dirinya, Karin adalah anak yang menyenangkan. Ia tak banyak ribut seperti anak perempuan yang lain. Ia pun gampang akrab dengan teman-teman. Well, ia cukup menyukai Karin hanya sebatas teman saja.

Dan ada satu hal lagi yang menganggu pikirannya. Akhir-akhir ini Karin berubah. Ia terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Saat ditanya ia selalu menjawab 'tidak ada apa-apa' mengakibatkan dirinya menjadi khawatir. Apa ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan Arrancar itu? Atau hal yang lain? Ia berharap apapun yang sedang membuat Karin gelisah tak berhubungan dengan sang Arrancar. Tapi bila ia berharap seperti itu sama artinya dengan membohongi diri sendiri. Ia adalah seorang jenius dan ia menyadari kejanggalan dari tugas yang diberikan Soutaichou. Soutaichou yang tak mau memberitahu tugas untuknya. Lalu ia dikirim ke tempat Kurosaki. Bersekolah di SMA Karakura. Kedatangan Arrancar bernama Raiden. Soutaichou yang menolak menjawab pertanyaannya. Pembicaraan antara Yoruichi dan Urahara. Terakhir perubahan sikap Karin. Kalau firasatnya benar semuanya ada hubungan dan rahasia akan terbongkar sebentar lagi.

End of POV

Karin dan Toushiro kini telah sampai di depan kelas mereka. Toushiro membukakan pintu untuk Karin, bari ia ikut masuk juga. Tepat saat ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan kelas tersebut terdengar sambutan meriah dari penghuni kelas yang lain.

"Ciiiiieeeehhh, datang berdua lagi nih ya. Mentang-mentang tinggal serumah kemana-mana berdua mulu," ejek seorang anak.

"Bener tuh. Mereka kan lagi mesra-mesranya. Tentu aja gak mau dipisahin," timpal seorang anak yang lain.

Kemudian kedua anak ini berpura-pura menjadi Karin dan Toushiro untuk mengolok-ngolok mereka.

"Karin, kamu sudah selesai ganti baju? Ayo cepat! Kita cari Ayahmu dan yang lain," ucap anak yang berpura-pura menjadi Toushiro.

"Iya. Nih aku sudah selesai. Ayo pergi!" ucap anak yang berpura-pura menjadi Karin.

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang dari arah berlawanan dan menabrak 'Karin' sehingga 'Karin hampir terjatuh. 'Toushiro' berhasil menyelamatkan 'Karin' agar ia tak terjatuh. Akibatnya kini 'Karin berada dalam pelukan 'Toushiro' lalu 'Toushiro' mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada 'Karin.' Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kalian pasti tahu?

Kemudian terdengar siulan dari segala arah di penjuru kelas itu. Membuat dua anak yan memerankan drama tadi membungkuk-bungkukkan punggungnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sementara itu wajah Karin dan Toushiro kali ini benar-benar semerah tomat. Mereka sungguh tak menyangka ada orang yang melihat kejadian yang terjadi di belakang panggung waktu itu. Terlebih memperagakannya di depan kelas. Mereka tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Siulan-siulan mulai berubah menjadi teriakan-teriakan histeris yang ditujukan pada mereka.

"Wuih, gak nyangka deh. Ternyata Toushiro yang cool itu bisa romantis juga sampai ciuman segala."

"Bwahaha..." terdengar tawa satu kelas.

Toushiro benar-benar malu sekarang. Tak pernah ada yang menertawakannya seperti itu. Ia adalah seorang Taichou Divisi 10 Gotei 13, siapa yang berani menertawakannya akan ia balas. Tapi itu di SS, sekarang ia di dunia manusia. Tak mungkin ia membalas ejekan sekumpulan anak manusia dengan kekuatannya bukan? Itu sama saja dengan membunuh mereka.

Untung saja bel masuk berbunyi dan Misaki-sensei sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Minna-san," kata Misaki-sensei.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Sensei," koor satu kelas kompak.

"Kenapa kalian ribut sekali? Padahal masih pagi," kata Misaki-sensei.

"Gak kok Misaki-sensei. Kami hanya menyambut kedatangan pasangan baru saja," jawab salah seorang anak. Sedangkan teman-temannya menahan tawa dan kikikan.

"Ohya, memang siapa pasangan barunya?"

"Hitsu-kun dan Karin-chan alias HitsuKarin," kata seorang anak lagi. Teman-temannya mulai tak bisa menahan tawa dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sudah. Sudah. Jangan mengejek mereka lagi. Ayo mulai pelajarannya," kata Misaki-sensei sembari menyembunyikan senyum.

Toushirou dan Karin hanya bisa pasrah mendengar ejekan yang ditujukan pada mereka sampai jam sekolah berakhir.

.

..

...

Di pertengahan jalan menuju rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Karin tiba-tiba teringat bahwa buku Matematikanya tertinggal. Dan sialnya besok ada pr Matematika. Maka Karin memutuskan kembali ke sekolah sendirian.

"Yuzu, Toushiro, aku kembali ke sekolah ya. Buku Matematikaku tertinggal. Kalian duluan saja," kata Karin.

"Kamu yakin gak mau ditemani?" tanya Yuzu.

"Iya gak papa kok. Dah."

Karin berbalik dan berlari ke arah sekolah secepat yang ia bisa. Akhirnya setelah 5 menit berlari ia sampai di sekolah. Kemudian ia berjalan setengah berlari menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya di kelas, ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Ruangan tersebut sangat sepi karena semua penghuninya sudah pulang. Ia berjalan menuju mejanya, mencari di laci dan menemukan sebuah buku.

"Ah, ketemu juga," gumamnya.

Ia berjalan keluar kelas dan memperhatikan lorong panjang yang sama sepinya seperti kelasnya sendiri. Sepanjang lorong itu berwarna merah bercampur dengan orange yang menandakan bahwa hari sudah senja. Karin berjalan di sepanjang lorong itu hingga akhirnya ia keluar dari gedung sekolahnya.

Di luar, ia berjalan menuju gerbang dengan santai sembari memikmati matahari senja. Sayangnya ada yang mengganggunya dari langit senja itu muncul sobekan lalu keluarlah sesosok Arrancar yang selama beberapa lama ini menghiasi mimpinya.

Arrancar itu berdiri setengah melayang di hadapan Karin. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Aku datang menjemputmu, Salice."

Karin yang terkejut menjatuhkan buku Matematika yang dipegangnya. Ia memundurkan selangkah kakinya ke belakang bersiap untuk mundur lalu lari. Sayangnya sang Arrancar sudah bersonido ke belakang Karin dan ia menahan tubuh Karin dengan tangan kanannya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Karin seolah Karin sangat ringan kemudian menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal style. Lalu masuk kembali ke lubang yang telah dibukanya menuju dunia tempat tinggal para Hollow atau kalian mengenal nama tempat itu dengan Hueco Mundo. Maka pada senja hari itu seorang gadis manusia bernama Kurosaki Karin telah menghilang tanpa jejak.

Yah, selesai juga. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya dan jangan lupa review buat Author...^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sensei

Ya, aku udah update nih. Ini update terakhir sampai aku selesai UN (padahal biasanya juga updatenya lama). Doakan aku yah^.^ Hehe... Aku harap chapter ini cukup memuaskan untuk kalian. Oke R&R ya dan maaf buat semua kesalahan yang ada di fic ini. Thanks buat semua yang udah baca dan review fic ini. Met baca, semoga kalian suka...

hanako riana: makasih udah di review^.^ ya aku udah usahain buat chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Apa sudah cukup?

Sweet-chan: makasih udah di review. Iya ntar Toushiro bakal nyelamatin Karin kok. Alasan Karin diculik? Ada di chapter ini. Baca ya...

kyu-kyu: makasih udah review fic aku. Hehe... Iya tuh Shiro-chan lagi makan semangka di rumah aku. Padahal udah aku suruh balik. Eh, tapi tetap asyik aja dia makan semangka...

KANAO: makasih udah review fic aku. Nih udah aku update. Maaf kalau lama. Hoho... Pasti deh Toushiro bakal nolong Karin, awas aja kalau dia gak mau. Bakal aku cabut dia sebagai pemeran utama di fic aku ntar. Hehe... Makasih juga nih buat idenya kebetulan otak aku lagi buntu nih^.^ uhm, tapi mungkin ide kamu agak berubah sedikit, soalnya aku pengen sesuaikan dengan jalan cerita yang udah kubuat

Rani: makasih udah review fic aku lagi. Hehe... Uhm, emang ada hubungan dengan ratusan tahun lalu. Tapi gak ada hubungan ma Keluarga Kerajaan SS kok. Aku gak kepikiran sampai situ^.^ nih udah aku panjangin ceritanya

Kour lol: makasih udah review dan makasih juga buat dukungannya^.^ ohya panggil Nao aja, Shirayuki kayaknya kepanjangan deh. Aku harap chapter ini udah cukup panjang. Hehe... Uhm, aku pasti nyelesein fic ini kok, tapi mungkin updatenya gak teratur dan bakal lama. (maafin aku, pas aku publish waktu itu udah kutilis untuk kamu. ternyata cuma titik dua aja. maaf banget aku gak sadar)

AOK: makasih udah di review. Nih udah aku update, maaf kalau kelamaan.

shirosiputih: makasih udah di review. Nih udah aku update...^.^

Pertemuan

Chapter 8

Hitsugaya Toushiro yang merupakan Kapten dari Divisi 10 Gotei 13 terkejut saat menyadari sesuatu. Ada reiatsu besar yang berasal dari Arrancar berada di dekat reiatsu Karin. Tubuh Toushiro mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena takut dan cemas dengan keadaan Karin. Ia takut bahwa Arrancar tersebut akan melukai Karin. Entah mengapa pikiran itu membuat Toushiro semakin takut. Ia segera keluar dari gigai yang kini digunakannya, membuat Yuzu yang sedang bersamanya kaget karena tiba-tiba tubuh Toushiro terjatuh pingsan.

Setelah keluar dari gigai tersebut ia segera bershunpo menuju tempat Karin berada di SMA Karakura. Seharusnya tadi saat Karin bilang ingin kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil buku miliknya, ia menemaninya. Bukannya membiarkan Karin pergi sendirian. Bila terjadi sesuatu pada Karin, itu salahnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dalam diri Karin akhir-akhir ini. Terutama setelah pertemuan mereka dengan Arrancar itu. Tapi ia menganggap bahwa itu bukan masalah yang harus diperhatikan. Dan ia salah lagi. Ia hanya tak ingin mengakui kenyataan bahwa di antara Karin dan Arrancar itu terdapat sebuah hubungan. Bahwa Arrancar itu memang menginginkan Karin. Tugas Soutaichou yang mengharuskannya tinggal di rumah Karin dan bersekolah di SMA Karakura yang juga merupakan sekolah Karin adalah alasan dibalik ditugaskannya ia ke dunia manusia. Bila tebakannya benar tugasnya adalah melindungi Kurosaki Karin. Yang perlu ia ketahui adalah alasan Soutaichou tak mau memberitahu tugas ini padanya.

Ia bershunpo secepat yang ia bisa. Sayangnya ia terlambat. Tepat saat ia sampai di SMA Karakura, ia melihat Arrancar itu menggendong Karin dengan gaya bridal style, yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasa sesak dan marah. Dan lenyap dalam garganta. Ia terlambat. Ia gagal melindungi Karin. Kenyataan ini membuat Toushiro susah bernafas, ia merasa nafasnya tercekat oleh sesuatu.

.

..

...

Divisi 1

"Kurosaki Karin telah dibawa oleh Arrancar ke Hueco Mundo," lapor Toushiro pada Soutaicho.

Soutaicho hanya menarik napas berat kemudian mengangguk menerima informasi itu.

Toushiro sendiri tidak bisa menerima reaksi Soutaicho. Ia mengharapkan penjelasan. Jadi, ia bertanya pada Soutaicho. "Mengapa mereka menculik Kurosaki Karin? Dan apakah tugasku yang sebenarnya adalah melindungi Kurosaki Karin?" tanya Toushiro.

Soutaicho terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Toushiro. Setelah beberapa lama, ia menjawab, "Duduklah Hitsugaya-taicho, ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang."

Toushiro mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Soutaicho. Meski begitu ia tetap duduk di hadapan Soutaicho. Lelah juga berdiri terus-terusan sedari tadi.

"200 tahun yang lalu saat Gotei 13 baru terbentuk. Kita mengalami perang dengan pemimpin Hueco Mundo saat itu. Pemimpin Hueco Mundo itu adalah Ayah gadis itu..."

"Apa? Maksudmu Karin adalah Arrancar!"

"Ya benar. Dahulu nama gadis itu adalah Salice dan ia adalah seorang Arrancar. Tapi, ia berbeda dengan Arrancar lainnya. Ia mempunyai kekuatan yang istimewa. Ia lahir dari Ayah seorang Arrancar dan Ibu seorang manusia (kyaaa... UlquiHime!). Ibunya merupakan manusia yang memiliki kekuatan roh yang tinggi. Karena Ibunya adalah seorang manusia fana maka ia tak memiliki topeng Hollow. Kekuatannya adalah mengendalikan orang yang memiliki kekuatan roh sama atau di bawah miliknya. Kekuatan roh miliknya dulu setingkat dengan milik fukutaicho."

"Lalu, bagaimana ia bisa tinggal di dunia manusia?"

"Saat perang terjadi, aku berhasil mengalahkan Ayahnya. Tetapi tidak sampai membunuhnya, aku hanya bisa mengurungnya dalam sebuah cermin. Cara untuk melepaskan diri dari kurungan itu adalah dengan memberikan darah dari orang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya pada titik balik pergantian tahun. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa adalah gadis itu," jelas Soutaicho.

"Pergantian tahun? Sekarang bulan September, itu artinya hanya tersisa tiga bulan lebih."

"Ya itu benar. Oleh karena itu kita harus membawa gadis itu kembali dalam jangka waktu tiga bulan ini."

Toushiro hanya menatap pada Soutaicho dalam diam. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Soutaicho masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku tentang bagaimana Karin bisa tinggal di dunia manusia," kata Toushiro.

"Saat itu para Taicho berhasil mengalahkan gadis itu setelah melumpuhkan seluruh Shinigami yang dikendalikannya dan Hollow penjaga gadis itu. Mereka membunuh gadis itu. Dan 16 tahun yang lalu ia muncul dalam sosok bayi. Aku tak bisa membunuhnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Saat itu ia hanya seorang bayi kecil yang tak berdosa, memulai kehidupan barunya. Jadi, aku menitipkannya pada Kurosaki Isshin."

Toushiro hanya diam saja mendengar penjelasan itu. Sementara Soutaicho melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Alasan aku menyuruhmu ke dunia manusia yaitu agar kamu dapat melindungi gadis itu. Aku tak bisa mengirimkan orang di bawah level Taicho, karena takut kekuatan gadis itu kembali. Di antara semua Taicho hanya Hitsugaya-taicho dan Soifon-taicho yang terlihat seperti remaja. Dan aku rasa Hitsugaya-taicho lebih cocok untuk tugas ini karena Hitsugaya-taicho sendiri dulu adalah fukutaicho Isshin Kurosaki."

"Aku tak memberitahumu karena aku rasa Hitsugaya-taicho akan menjaga gadis itu dengan over protective. Dan itu akan membawa kecurigaan pada Isshin Kurosaki."

"Soutaicho tak memberitahu hal ini pada Isshin-san?"

"Ya. Ia sudah menganggap gadis itu seperti putrinya sendiri. Aku tak ingin membuatnya terlalu cemas," kata Soutaicho. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Sepertinya aku salah karena telah merahasiakan ini dari kalian. Akibatnya malah gadis itu kembali ke Hueco Mundo."

"Ia bukan kembali ke Hueco Mundo melainkan dibawa secara paksa ke sana," tegas Toushiro. "Baiklah kalau begitu Soutaicho, saya permisi dulu," kata Toushiro. Kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan Soutaicho dan berjalan ke arah divisinya sendiri.

.

..

...

Toushiro membuka pintu ruangan Divisi 10 yang dipimpinnya. Malang nasib Toushiro, tiba-tiba ada sesosok wanita memeluknya dengan sangat erat hinggga ia kesulitan bernafas.

"Ma...Matsumoto! Udara!" kata Toushiro terbata-bata.

"Hehe... Maaf Taicho," kata Matsumoto tanpa rasa bersalah.

Toushiro menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Setelah tenang, ia melihat keadaan sekitarnya dan sangat terkejut. Ruangan yang dulu ia tinggalkan dalam keadaan rapi, kini sangat berantakan seperti kapal pecah. "Matsumoto! Apa yang kamu lakukan sampai membuat ruangan ini seperti kapal pecah?" marah Toushiro dan suhu ruangan pun turun beberapa derajat.

"Ehehe... Maaf Taicho. Habisnya Taicho pergi ninggalin aku sendiri sih."

"Jadi maksudmu ini salahku!" Suhu ruangan itu sudah mencapai nol derajat.

Matsumoto yang merasa kedinginan menjawab takut-takut, "Eh, gak Taicho. Uhm, Taicho tolong naikin suhu udaranya ya? Dingin nih," pinta Matsumoto.

"Ma...tsu...mo...to!" eja Toushiro dengan nada geram. Lalu ia mengeluarkan Hyorinmaru.

Matsumoto yang melihat bahwa nyawanya terancam segera lari dari tempat itu. "Uh...Taicho, aku pergi dulu. Aku ada janji dengan Kira. Daaahh Taicho."

"MATSUMOTO JANGAN LARI!" teriak Toushiro.

Toushiro yang melihat bahwa wakilnya telah menghilang di kejauhan, akhirnya memasukkan kembali hyorinmaru ke tempatnya sembari menggerutu, "Huh, dasar wakil gak berguna!"

Sementara itu penghuni Divisi 10 hanya mendengar keributan dengan santai seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi karena saking terbiasanya mereka mendengar keributan itu. Yah, setidaknya dengan keributan itu, mereka tahu bahwa Taicho mereka sudah kembali dari dunia manusia. Tugas Taicho mereka di dunia manusia kali ini cukup lama. Semoga saja Taicho mereka benar-benar kembali dan tak pergi untuk melaksanakan tugas lagi. Selama beberapa minggu kepergian Taicho mereka itu, keadaan Divisi 10 benar-benar kacau. Kerjaan tak ada yang beres karena Fukutaicho mereka menolak mengerjakan tugas meski sebelumnya telah diwanti-wanti. Akibatnya merekalah yang mengerjakan tugas tersebut dan dimarahi di sana-sini karena Fukutaicho mereka melarikan diri dari tugas. Terlebih lagi terkadang sang Fukutaicho suka menyuruh mereka melakukan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh. Setidaknya jika sang Taicho ingin pergi, ia harus membawa Fukutaichonya agar mereka bisa hidup damai. Yah, sayang nasib berkata lain.

Toushiro POV

Tiba-tiba masuk seorang perempuan berambut hitam dan mempunyai mata berwarna soft brown masuk ke ruangan itu. "Shiro-chan, kamu sudah kembali?" kata perempuan itu.

"Momo!" kataku kaget.

"Iya, Shiro-chan. Kenapa kamu tak memberitahuku bahwa kamu sudah kembali," kata Momo.

"Uhm... Aku..." astaga aku lupa pada Momo. Sungguh masalah yang sedang terjadi membuatku stress. Tak mungkinkan aku bilang padanya bahwa aku lupa padanya. Bagaimanapun ia adalah tunanganku (Kyaaa... Tiiiidaaakkk!), ia pasti marah kalau aku memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja Shiro-chan?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku. Aku menatap perempuan di depanku. Dia cantik dan baik hati. Bagiku ia sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Dan saat Aizen berkhianat aku tahu betapa sakit hatinya. Momo mencintai Aizen. Aku tak bisa melihatnya terluka seperti itu. Aku menemaninya di saat titik lemah hidupnya. Dan ia mulai tergantung padaku. Maka aku pun memutuskan bertunangan dengannya. Aku menyayanginya dan aku tak ingin melihatnya sedih. Toh, aku tak memiliki orang yang kucintai. Jadi tak masalah bagiku bila aku menikah dengannya. Toh seumur hidupku dialah perempuan yang paling kukenal. Pilihanku tak salah bukan?

End of POV

"Bagaimana tugasmu?"

"Haah... Tidak sebaik yang kuharapkan."

Hinamori menatap Toushiro penasaran. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada diri Toushiro. Bukan suatu perbedaan yang besar. Mungkin orang biasa takkan menyadarinya. Tapi ia sudah mengenal Toushiro sejak kecil.

Dan sesungguhnya ia tahu mengapa Toushiro melamarnya. Toushiro tak ingin melihatnya bersedih setelah kepergian orang yang dicintainya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia menjadi tergantung pada Toushiro. Toushiro menguatkan dirinya. Apa salah bila ia bersikap egois? Ia tahu ia egois pada Toushiro karena secara tak langsung telah mengikat dirinya. Tapi saat ini ia belum mampu untuk berdiri sendiri.

.

..

...

Setelah membereskan urusannya di Divisi 10 dan menghukum serta mewanti-wanti Matsumoto untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Toushiro kembali ke dunia manusia untuk menyampaikan kabar buruk pada mantan Taichonya serta ayah Karin.

Toushiro berjalan dengan lemas ke arah rumah Kurosaki. Ia sangat gugup. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menyampaikan informasi ini pada Isshin-san. Ia harap semoga Isshin-san menanggapi berita yang dibawanya dengan baik. Setidaknya untung saja Kurosaki Ichigo sekarang tak ada. Sebab Toushiro tak yakin akan bagaimana reaksi makhluk satu itu mengenai penculikan adiknya. Sedang saat Inoue Orihime dibawa ke Hueco Mundo saja ia nekat melanggar perintah Soul Society dan pergi menyelamatkan Inoue. Nah, itu baru teman. Kalau adik bagaimana? Pasti lebih kacau lagi.

Tak terasa Toushiro sudah sampai di rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Berbeda dengan saat pertama kali ia memencet bel rumah ini dengan santai dan setengah kesal. Sekarang ia merasa amat sangat gugup. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya memencet bel rumah itu.

Ting...tong...ting...tong...

Dari dalam rumah terdengar suara seseorang yang tengah berlari. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Toushiro menatap dengan shock saat melihat siapa yang membuka pintu untuknya. Sesosok makhluk berambut orange tengah menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Dimana Karin? Kenapa ia tak ada bersamamu?" tanyanya cemas.

"Ichi-nii jangan memborbardir Toushiro seperti itu. Biarkan dia masuk ke dalam rumah dulu," sela Yuzu.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Ruang tamu merupakan sebuah ruangan yang mempunyai kesan yang nyaman. Dengan dinding bercat beige. Ada sebuah meja yang dikelilingi oleh sofa berwarna coklat muda. Di salah satu sofa itu tampak sesosok pemuda yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Sosok pemuda itu adalah Toushiro sendiri atau lebih tepatnya gigai miliknya dan di sofa sebelahnya tampak Isshin-san yang sedang memasang raut cemas. Lalu ada sesosok perempuan berambut ungu yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu masuk ke dalam gigaimu terlebih dulu?" kata Ichigo.

"Ya," jawab Toushiro. Jujur saja sedari tadi ia tak sadar sedang berjalan dengan menggunakan wujud shinigaminya. Ia sangat cemas sampai melupakan bahwa ia meninggalkan gigainya begitu saja.

"Tadi, aku bertemu dengan Yuzu di jalan saat dalam perjalanan menuju SMA Karakura karena muncul reaksi Arrancar di sana. Ia tampak kebingungan karena tiba-tiba saja kamu meninggalkan tubuhmu. Kebetulan saat itu reiatsu Arrancar itu menghilang. Jadi kami putuskan untuk membawa tubuhmu ke rumah," jelas Ichigo.

"Apa yang terjadi mana Karin-chan?" tanya Yuzu cemas.

Ya, inilah pertanyaan yang membuatnya cemas sedari tadi. Tapi, ia tetap harus menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, "Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya saat aku sampai di sana, Karin sudah dibawa pergi ke Hueco Mundo oleh Arrancar yang bernama Raiden," jawab Toushiro.

"Apa!" teriak Ichigo.

"Ichigo tenanglah sedikit, biarkan Hitsugaya-taicho melanjutkan," bentak Rukia kesal.

Sementara itu, Isshin yang sedari tadi bersikap tenang yang tentunya sangat jarang terjadi. Terkejut begitu mendengar nama Raiden disebut-sebut oleh Toushiro. "Shiro-chan, maksudmu Karin dibawa oleh Raiden?"

"Ya benar, apa Isshin-san mengenalnya?" tanya Toushiro.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya."

"Uuh, sebenarnya apa yang tengah kalian bicarakan. Kita harus menyelamatkan Karin. Ia pasti ketakutan di sana. Awas saja akan kuhancurkan Arrancar yang telah berani menculik adikku," marah Ichigo.

"Haah... Shiro-chan apa Soutaicho sudah memberitahumu tugasmu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Isshin.

"Ya, tugasku adalah untuk menjaga Karin."

"Apa?" teriak Ichigo, Rukia, dan Yuzu bersamaan.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Isshin. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Apa Soutaicho sudah mengatakan siapa Karin yang sesungguhnya padamu?" tanya Isshin lagi.

Kali ini Toushiro mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Jujur saja ia masih tak percaya dengan perkataan Soutaicho. Dan berkata ya sama dengan ia mengakui hal tersebut. Maka ia hanya sanggup menggerakkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia telah mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Begitu ya," kata Isshin. Jarang sekali Isshin bersikap tenang seperti ini. Biasanya ia selalu ribut ke sana kemari. Tapi berita tentang Karin telah melenyapkan semangatnya.

"Apa maksud kalian?" protes Ichigo.

"Ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang. Aku harap kalian tak menyela ceritaku sebelum cerita ini berakhir," kata Isshin. "Semuanya berawal dari 200 tahun yang lalu..." dan cerita pun mengalir. Mereka mendengarkan cerita itu dengan tenang meski hanya di luar saja. Di dalam hati, mereka sama-sama tak percaya dan tak ingin mengakui kenyataan tersebut. Sementara Toushiro yang telah mengetahui cerita itu lebih dulu hanya bisa menarik napas berat. Jujur ia tak mau mendengar hal tersebut sekali lagi. Seolah-olah ia dipaksa untuk mengakui hal tersebut.

Setelah hening beberapa saat ketika Isshin sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Toushiro memberanikan diri bertanya, "Isshin-san, sebenarnya siapa itu Raiden?"

"Raiden itu adalah pengawal pribadi Karin atau lebih tepatnya Salice. Saat Salice mati, ia menghilang. Soul Society sudah berusaha melacak keberadaannya. Tapi sia-sia belaka," kata Isshin.

"Kalau Karin adalah renkarnasi dari Salice. Berarti mereka satu orang bukan. Bagaimana mungkin Karin bisa lahir sebagai manusia bila ia adalah Arrancar?" tanya Rukia.

"Salice itu setengah manusia. Maka saat renkarnasi ia menjadi manusia sampai ingatan tentang masa lalunya kembali. Setelah ingatannya kembali maka bagian Arrancarnya akan muncul. Proses renkarnasinya sama seperti Arrancar yang lain. Saat mati ia menjadi debu. Setelah proses puluhan bahkan ratusan tahun barulah wujudnya kembali," jelas Isshin.

"Cukup!" teriak Ichigo. "Karin adalah manusia. Ia adik perempuanku dan saudara kembar Yuzu. Ia bukan Arrancar. Hentikan semua omong kosong ini!"

"I...chi...go..." desah Rukia sedih. Ia tahu bahwa Ichigo tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Karin adalah adiknya. Ia lah yang merawat mereka sewaktu mereka masih kecil setelah Ibu mereka meninggal. Pastinya Ichigo tak bisa menerima semua ini dengan mudah.

"Aku akan ke Hueco Mundo untuk menyelamatkan Karin!" putus Ichigo.

Yah, sekian untuk chapter kali ini. Mohon reviewnya ya^.^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sensei

Aku kembali update fic ini setelah sekian lama. Akhirnya ujianku selesai juga. Huuff...Maaf atas kesalahan dan kekurangan yang terdapat di fic ini. Aku mau ngucapin makasih buat semua orang yang udah baca fic ini, baik yang memberi dukungan padaku dengan review maupun silent reader. Semoga kalian suka, met baca...

KANAO: thanks udah review. Sama-sama, aku juga terbantu banget karena idenya Kanao-chan. Hehe... Makasih juga buat doanya. Ya, ni udah aku update. Maaf karena lama banget. Uhm, aku usahain untuk buat fic request kamu deh, tapi setelah cerita ini tamat yah. haha... Gak apa2 kok, hp aku juga sering kayak gitu

Sweet-chan: thanks udah review. Wah sama aku juga lagi ujian yang bertahap-tahap. Ni baru selesai. Eh, aku tunggu deh. Kalau udah update kabarin aku yah. Aku penasaran banget terutama yang Is It a Love?

Sejujurnya aku juga gak rela Shiro-chan tunangan sama Hinamori. Tapi demi kelanjutan cerita, ya udah deh. Hehe... Kalau mau protes sama Kanao-chan aja, idenya dia tuh(nunjuk2 Kanao, Peace Kanao-chan^.^)

Gigi ronUtok: hehe... Thanks udah review fic aku. Penasaran? Sabar ya^.^ karena sekarang aku libur yang panjang banget, aku bakalan usahain update yang cepat

JUssstina: wah makasih yah udah di review. Sejujurnya aku juga bingung kok bisa ketemuan ya? Ntar aku buatin cerita Flashback tentang pertemuan mereka deh. Moga-moga aku dapat ide. nih udah aku update, maaf lama

nchanmales login: hai, makasih udah review.. Uhm, maaf kalau genrenya jadi gak jelas. Fic ini genrenya Romance dan Fantasy. Trus Humor aku buat sebagai selingan di antara beberapa chapter. Tapi kayaknya gak lucu ya? Aku emang gak bakat buat humor nih. makasih juga buat doanya^o^

HANAKO-RIANA: thanks udah review, juga buat doanya^.^ yeah akhirnya aku terbebas juga dari ujian. Hehe... Lega deh kalau udah nambah panjang. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini juga cukup panjang^o^ (maaf ya, aku baru sadar balasan review aku di chap 8 nama kamu hilang jadi titik 2 aja. Udah aku perbaiki. Maaf banget.)

Meme Makan Kerupuk MMK: halo, makasih udah review. Nih udah aku ipdate, maaf lama

KOuR-lol: maafkan aku, waktu itu aku udah bales review kamu tapi yang muncul cuma titik 2, udah aku perbaiki. Maaf banget ya, aku gak sadar untung kamu bilang. Dan aku gak marah kok, justru aku yang harus ngucapin thanks karena udah baca dan ngedukung aku. Aku harap kamu mau tetap baca ini fic o thanks reviewnya

hitsuxkarin fans lover: thanks udah review. Maaf kelamaan, ini aku baru selesai ujiannya tadi pagi. Hehe... Rated M, wah aku gak da bakat deh buat rating M. Mungkin yang semi M bakal kucoba buat, tapi mungkin setelah aku selesaikan fic yang ini dulu yah

WELVIASIKASHI: makasih udah review. Masa sih? Aku baru dengar. hiks... Moga2 aja cuma gosip gak beneran. Yak bener ayo kita dukung hitsukarin selamanya

Lo-Ve sAn: makasih udah review. Seneng deh dipuji. Hehe...(blushing) oh penasaran yah? Tunggu aja kelanjutannya dan baca terus^o^(promosi)

shiroshiputih: nih udah update maaf kelamaan. Thanks udah review

Sode No Shirayuki: thanks udah review. Maaf updatenya kelamaan

NaNa MiNaNa: makasih udah review. Hehe... Nih udah aku update. Maaf lama

Pertemuan

Chapter 9

"Salice, kamu sudah bangun?" tanya sebuah suara. Lalu terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Kemudian masuk sesosok Arrancar dengan rambut dan mata yang berwarna hitam membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi makanan.

"Huuh, jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi. Harus berapa kali aku bilang namaku Karin. Kurosaki Karin," kata sang gadis.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakkan! Apapun yang coba kamu sangkal, kenyataan takkan berubah! Kamu adalah Salice dan kamu adalah Arrancar!"

"Jangan seenaknya bicara. Aku ini manusia!"

"Kamu sudah ingat siapa dirimu bukan? Jangan mengingkarinya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingat," ingkar Karin.

"Jangan bohong! Apa yang membuatmu berubah? Apa karena Shinigami itu?"

Karin diam saja tak menjawab pertanyaan Arrancar di depannya. Arrancar yang selalu menjaganya dulu saat ia tinggal di sini. Tapi kini baginya rumah bukan di sini. Rumah berada di tempat lain.

Arrancar itu meletakkan nampan yang sedari tadi dibawanya di meja yang terdapat di sebelah kasur sang gadis. "Makanlah dulu. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi," katanya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tak usah kembali lagi!" teriak sang gadis pada pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh sang Arrancar.

Karin mengalihkan pandang ke sepenjuru ruangan yang sekarang ia tempati. Kamar itu indah dengan cat berwarna putih dan jendela kaca yang sangat besar. Sehingga membuatmu bisa melihat keindahan padang pasir dan bulan sabit yang abadi. Ya, kamar ini sama seperti yang ia lihat di mimpinya. Kamar dirinya yang dulu. Tapi bagi dirinya yang sekarang, apa yang kini ia alami seperti mimpi. Dan ia ingin terbangun dari mimpi ini sekarang juga!

Tapi apa daya, ia tak bisa mengubah sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Kenyataannya ia ada di sini sekarang. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Berulang-ulang ia melakukan hal tersebut. Berharap dengan berbuat begitu ia dapat lebih tenang.

Ia mencoba berpikir bagaimana cara untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Mungkin ia bisa membujuk Raiden untuk mengeluarkannya dari sini. Memang Raiden yang membawanya ke sini, tapi dulu Raiden selalu menuruti keinginannya. Siapa tahu sekarang juga masih seperti itu?

Sejujurnya yang ia khawatirkan adalah bagaimana reaksi keluarganya jika mengetahui ia menghilang. Dan mereka pasti menyelidiki alasan dibalik hilangnya dirinya. Ia takut bila mereka mengetahui siapa dirinya, mereka tak kan menerimanya lagi. Otou-san, Ichi-nii, dan Yuzu. Serta seorang lagi yang akhir-akhir ini mengusik sanubarinya. Ya benar, Toushiro Hitsugaya, ia takut membayangkan reaksi Toushiro bila mengetahui jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimanapun Toushiro adalah seorang Shinigami, Taicho pula. Tentu sudah tugasnya untuk membunuh Arrancar seperti dirinya. Ia bergidik ngeri memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia takut.

Ucapan Raiden tadi mengusiknya tentang bagaimana ia berubah karena Shinigami. Apakah yang dimaksudnya itu Toushiro? Apa mungkin Raiden tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Toushiro? Jujur saja ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Toushiro. Yang ia tahu saat bersama Toushiro adalah saat membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Apa itu berarti ia menyukai Toushiro? Haah, ia paling tidak mengerti hal-hal seperti ini.

.

..

...

'Aku akan ke Hueco Mundo untuk menyelamatkan Karin'

Kata-kata tersebut terus-menerus menganggu pikiran Toushiro. Jujur ia jadi tak tenang memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan makhluk berambut orange itu. Ia takut makhluk berambut orange itu akan melakukan hal-hal nekat yang justru malah mengakibatkan kekacauan.

Fokus utamanya sekarang adalah bagaimana membawa Karin kembali sebelum tahun ini berakhir. Masalahnya bagaimana ia bisa menyelamatkan Karin bila ia tak bisa masuk ke Hueco Mundo. Terlebih pintu yang dibuat Urahara-san untuk ke Hueco Mundo telah rusak. Dan butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuat yang baru, mungkin ketika pintu itu selesai, akhir tahun telah lewat.

'Haah, apa yang harus kulakukan?' pikir Toushiro kebingungan.

"Hei, Toushiro mana Karin? Kok dia tak masuk hari ini?" tanya seorang anak perempuan yang dikenal Toushiro sebagai sahabat Karin.

"Kenapa tanya padaku?" jawab Toushiro.

"Yah, kamu kan dekat dengannya," jawab perempuan itu. Untung saja tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia dan Karin tinggal serumah.

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Toushiro singkat lalu keluar dari kelas itu. Sejujurnya ia tak mau pergi ke sekolah ini lagi. Toh, ia sudah tak memiliki keperluan disini. Tapi, Isshin-san menyuruhnya tetap pergi ke sekolah agar orang-orang tak curiga ia menghilang tiba-tiba.

Ia berjalan gontai menuju ke arah atap. Sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui, ia tak bertemu dengan siapapun. Karena saat ini pelajaran masih berlangsung. Ia sangat suntuk di kelas, maka ia memutuskan keluar untuk mencari angin. Siapa tahu dengan itu bisa membuatnya tenang.

Ia bersandar di pagar yang ada di atap. Memandang lurus ke depan. Ia bisa melihat rumah-rumah yang berjejer rapi, lapangan, dan sungai. Ia menarik napas perlahan kemudian melepasnya. Lalu menutup matanya mencoba menikmati ketenangan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara lirih seorang perempuan yang memanggil, "Shiro-chan."

Toushiro membuka matanya mendengar panggilan itu. Ia melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang mengenakan kimono berwarna hitam berdiri atau lebih tepatnya melayang di depannya. "Momo?"

"Kamu baik-baik saja Shiro-chan?" tanya Hinamori.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kamu bisa berada di sini?" tanya Toushiro.

"Aku mencemaskanmu. Sebenarnya tadi Ichigo datang membuat keributan di Seireitei. Ia menuntut Soutaicho untuk membiarkannya menyelamatkan Karin, adiknya. Lalu aku mendengar namamu disebut-sebut. Jadi aku menguping pembicaraan itu. Mereka bilang bahwa karena kamulah Karin diculik. Apa itu benar Shiro-chan?" tanya Hinamori lirih, ada nada cemas dan khawatir dalam suaranya.

Toushiro diam saja mendengar penjelasan Hinamori. Lalu perlahan-lahan ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Shiro-chan? Kamu bisa cerita padaku," bujuk Hinamori.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Hinamori melihat rasa bersalah bercampur kecemasan dan kekhawatiran dalam pandangan mata Toushiro. Ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tapi ia tak ingin memaksa. "Baiklah kalau kamu belum mau cerita padaku. Meski begitu aku akan selalu ada bila kamu ingin berbagi kesedihanmu padaku. Aku pergi dulu ya," kata Hinamori. Lalu ia segera menghilang dari sana.

Sejak saat itu Hinamori selalu mengunjungi Toushiro dengan teratur di sela kesibukannya. Meski telah berbulan-bulan berlalu sejak Karin menghilang, Soul Society masih belum menampakkan tanda-tanda untuk menyelamatkannya. Padahal sebentar lagi akan memasuki akhir tahun. Dan ia bertambah frustasi di sini. Ia masih belum diizinkan kembali ke Soul Society. Ia tetap memantau keadaan dan bertarung dengan hollow-hollow yang muncul. Ditambah lagi orang-orang mulai keheranan karena Karin tak kunjung kembali. Yah, Karin merupakan seorang teman yang baik, ceria, dan bersemangat. Ia mempunyai banyak teman yang mengkhawatirkannya. Dan topik tentang Karin semakin menusuk perasaannya. Meski yang lain bilang bahwa hilangnya Karin bukan salahnya. Ia tetap merasa begitu.

"Shiro-chan," panggil sebuah suara perempuan.

"Momo, kamu datang lagi," jawab Toushiro. Kini ia berada di atap sekolah seperti sebelumnya.

"Ada apa Shiro-chan? Semakin hari aku semakin khawatir denganmu," katanya lembut.

"Sungguh aku tak apa-apa"

Hinamori terdiam mendengar jawaban Toushiro. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kalau kamu menemaniku jalan-jalan besok? Ada barang yang ingin kubeli. Lagipula besok akhir minggu kan. Kamu juga libur. Sekalian untuk refreshing, sepertinya kamu membutuhkannya."

Toushiro berpikir sebentar tentang ajakan Hinamori. Yah tak ada salahnya juga, "Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di taman Karakura jam 10 besok."

"Ya"

"Uhm, Shiro-chan sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Hinamori ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" tanya Toushiro singkat.

"Apa mungkin kamu menyukai Karin?" tanya Hinamori dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

"APA!" teriak Toushiro. "Ti...tidak, aku tidak menyukainya. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu? Kamukan tunanganku," kata Toushiro cepat-cepat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Hinamori dan juga agak menyembunyikan wajahnya. Di wajah Toushiro terlihat rona merah yang sangat samar.

Hinamori tersenyum mendengar jawaban Toushiro. "Tak ada kok," jawabnya. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Sebaiknya aku kembali ke Seireitei. Sampai jumpa besok Shiro-chan."

"Sampai jumpa," balas Toushiro pendek. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menuju ke arah tangga. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedari tadi melihat dan mendengarkan percakapannya dalam diam. Orang itu tersenyum dan memikirkan sebuah rencana. Lalu berlalu dari sana.

.

..

...

Hinamori POV

Astaga Shiro-chan pasti menyukai Karin. Lucu sekali saat ia malu-malu seperti itu. Aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti itu sebelumnya. Sepertinya aku harus segera melepaskan Shiro-chan dari ikatannya denganku. Aku ingin ia berbahagia. Aku rasa kini aku akan baik-baik saja meski sendiri.

Apa ini ya rasanya melihat adik laki-lakimu jatuh cinta pada seorang perempuan? Sejujurnya aku senang sekaligus sedih. Aku harus membantu Shiro-chan untuk menyadari perasaannya. Sepertinya ini akan jadi menyenangkan. Mengusili Shiro-chan pasti seru nih. Apa sebaiknya aku ajak Matsumoto juga ya? Dia pasti senang sekali kalau tahu akhirnya Taichonya menyukai seseorang. Yak pertama-tama harus menyusun rencana agar Shiro-chan menyadari perasaannya pada Karin. Lalu membuatnya mengerti bahwa aku baik-baik saja, sehingga ia akan melepaskanku. Tapi sebelumnya Karin harus diselamatkan terlebih dahulu. Ia pasti ketakutan sekali tinggal bersama para Hollow.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak Karin pergi. Tapi Toushiro masih tampak sedih. Yah, setidaknya besok aku akan berusaha untuk membuatnya senang, karena besok adalah hari yang spesial.

.

..

...

"Aaaarrrgghhh...! Bosan sekali. Sudah berapa lama ya aku terkurung di sini? Rasanya sudah berbulan-bulan," tanya Karin pada dirinya sendiri. Karena di Hueco Mundo langit selalu malam, maka Karin tak mengetahui waktu saat berada di sana. Dan seluruh waktunya hanya dihabiskan di dalam kamar saja. Ia betul-betul bosan. Sejujurnya ia ingin keluar dari kamarnya ini, tapi Raiden melarang. Katanya sih bahaya, karena kekuatannya belum bangkit kembali dan kini keadaannya hanya sebatas manusia. Singkat kata tak bisa keluar sama dengan tak bisa kabur. Lagian kabur dari Hueco Mundo memangnya bisa? Apalagi kalau gak bisa buka pintu gerbang ke dunia manusia. Meski sudah bisa keluar sama saja bohong.

Diluar itu semua ia rindu sekali dengan keluarganya, teman-temannya, bahkan sekolah. Padahal ia bisa dibilang cukup malas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tapi entah mengapa ia sekarang ingin sekali pergi bersekolah. Belajar, ngobrol dengan teman-temannya, bermain. Ah, ia rindu sekali. Ia ingin pulang. Disini bukanlah tempatnya, meski Raiden bilang tempat ini adalah rumahnya. Tapi ia tak merasa begitu. Bukankah rumah adalah tempat dimana orang yang kamu sayangi berada? Dan itu bukan di tempat ini.

Tiba-tiba saat Karin tengah melamun terdengar suara ketukan pintu. "Masuk," kata Karin. Lalu masuklah Raiden datang membawa senampan makanan.

"Aku datang membawa makan siangmu," katanya. Karin hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kamu tahu cepat atau lambat semua ini pasti terjadi."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi bukan berarti aku menerimanya. Biarkan aku kembali ke tempatku seharusnya berada."

"Disinilah tempatmu."

"Tidak!"

"Sudahlah, aku bosan bertengkar denganmu tentang hal ini terus-menerus. Makanlah," kata Raiden sembari meletakkan makanan tersebut di meja yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Aku tak mau!"

"Haah... Sampai kapan kamu mau bertingkah seperti anak kecil begini."

Karin diam saja tak merespon. Jujur saja ia kesal, tapi percuma saja ia memprotes pada akhirnya pasti ia juga yang kalah.

"Haah... Baiklah aku akan mengalah padamu. Bagaimana kalau besok aku menemanimu ke dunia manusia. Kamu boleh melihat mereka dari jauh, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Tak lebih. Tapi setelah ini, kuharap kamu melupakan segalanya tentang mereka. Kita akan mengembalikan dirimu yang sesungguhnya."

Karin terdiam sebentar. Yang benar saja ia tak mau menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Saat ia pergi nanti, ia akan mencoba kabur. Ini kesempatan yang bagus. Sebaiknya ia pura-pura setuju saja.

"Baiklah aku setuju."

Raiden tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Karin. Senyum samar yang tak terlihat oleh Karin. "Sekarang makan dulu."

"Ya..."

.

..

...

"Momo, maaf lama menunggu," kata Toushiro. Hari ini ia mengenakan baju berwarna putih dengan celana jins hitam dan jaket jins hitam. Yang menampakkan kekontrasan dengan warna rambutnya yang seputih salju.

"Tak apa. Aku juga baru tiba," jawab Hinamori. Ia mengenakan baju terusan berwarna biru selutut dengan corak bunga. Serta sepatu berwarna putih. Tak lupa ia mengenakan sebuah bando yang menambah kesan manis dalam dirinya. Ia juga membawa sebuah tas kecil yang ia sandangkan di bahunya.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?"

"Uhm, keliling kota saja."

"Memangnya kamu mau beli apa Momo?"

"Ada deh"

Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Karakura. Awalnya Toushiro bersikap biasa saja. Tapi lambat laun ia mulai menikmati acara jalan-jalan tersebut. Di sepanjang jalan di kota hiasan-hiasan yang bertemakan natal bertebaran. Juga terdengar lagu-lagu natal. Ya, sebentar lagi natal akan tiba. Sementara itu suhu udara menjadi semakin dingin.

Hinamori yang kedinginan mulai menggosokkan tangannya, berharap dengan begitu ia akan mendapatkan kehangatan. Toushiro yang melihat Hinamori kedinginan melepas jaket miliknya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Hinamori. "Pakailah. Jangan sampai kamu sakit. Apa kata orang kalau tahu aku membuat tunanganku sakit karena aku tak mau meminjamkan jaket pada tunanganku," katanya.

Hinamori tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Toushiro. Sementara itu ada dua pasang mata yang sedari tadi melihat dan memperhatikan perbuatan mereka. Serta mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Keduanya memiliki mata berwarna hitam gelap. Yang satu terpancar kedinginan dan tak kepedulian dalam mata tersebut. Sedangkan yang satu lagi memancarkan kesedihan dan sakit hati.

Lalu Hinamori mengajak Toushiro untuk makan di sebuah kafe. Kafe itu tidak terlalu besar dan tampak sepi oleh pengunjung. Kafe itu memberikan kesan yang nyaman dan hangat. Dengan dinding bercat putih dan meja serta kursi berwarna cokelat. Tak lupa pohon natal di depan pintu serta untaian pita berwarna-warni yang menggantung di langit-langit kafe itu. Hinamori mengajak Toushiro duduk di salah satu meja. Kemudian datang seorang maid memberikan daftar menu.

"Aku mau sandwich dan segelas kopi hitam," kata Toushiro.

"Tambahkan sandwichnya satu lagi. Lalu minumnya cappucino saja," kata Hinamori.

Kemudian maid itu mengambil daftar menu dan berlalu dari meja mereka.

"Aneh sekali, kok cafe ini tampak sepi," kata Toushiro.

Hinamori tersenyum mendengar perkataan Toushiro. Lalu terdengar alunan suara yang membentuk sebuah nyanyian.

"Happy birthday to you..."

Toushiro terkejut mendengar suara nyanyian tersebut. Kemudian ia membalikkan badan dan tampak disana teman-temannya datang dengan membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun. Di sekeliling kue itu terdapat lilin yang menyala.

"Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday... Happy birthday..."

Ada Ichigo, Isshin, Yuzu, Rukia, Jinta, Ururu, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira, dan Hisagi.

"Happy birthday to you..."

Kini mereka semua sudah berdiri di hadapan Toushiro. Memintanya untuk meniup lilin lalu mengucapkan permohonannya. Tampak senyum tipis di wajah Toushiro. Ia betul-betul melupakan ulang tahunnya. Ia tak menyangka mereka semua ingat ulang tahunnya dan merayakannya. Terutama keluarga Kurosaki, ia benar-benar tak menyangka. Bagaimanapun keluarga itu masih diliputi kecemasan akan Karin.

Sementara mereka semua tertawa dan bercanda di cafe itu. Ada seorang gadis yang menatap mereka dengan sedih. Apa ia sudah dilupakan? Apa mereka lebih bahagia bila ia tak ada?

"Ayo kembali, Salice."

Yang dipanggil hanya sanggup mengangguk lemah. Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam Garganta, ia melihat sekali lagi ke cafe kecil itu. Tempat dimana orang-orang yang disayanginya sedang tertawa dengan bahagia. Ia menutup matanya sejenak berharap dengan begitu ia akan mendapatkan kekuatan. "Ayo pergi. Aku akan melakukan keinginanmu. Aku akan mengembalikan diriku yang sesungguhnya," katanya.

Arrancar laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan sang gadis. Bukan senyum tipis, melainkan senyum kemenangan.

Karin POV

Kini aku sedang berjalan dalam garganta menuju hidupku yang baru. Atau yang sebenarnya. Semoga kalian berbahagia Otou-san, Ichi-nii, Yuzu, dan kamu Toushiro Hitsugaya. Kuharap kamu berbahagia dengannya. Ia memang pantas untukmu. Lagipula kamu tampak menyayanginya. Aku akan melupakan perasaanku padamu. Meski aku berkata begitu, tak urung aku menangis karena hati yang patah ini. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama bertemu di bukit itu. Ia membantu aku dan timku untuk memenangkan pertandingan sepakbola. Ia melindungiku dari hollow. Kemudian ia pergi, lalu ia kembali muncul di hadapanku dalam sosok yang lebih menawan membuat jantungku berdegup kencang dan pipiku memanas. Ia bilang akan tinggal di rumahku dan bersekolah bersamaku. Sejak kemunculannya itu, ia selalu berada di sekitarku. Bersamaku. Membuat perasaanku padanya semakin kuat seiring waktu yang kuhabiskan dengannya. Pelukan dan ciuman darinya, meski itu kecelakaan. Hatiku tetap berbunga-bunga olehnya. Tapi, kamu bukan milikku. Melainkan miliknya. Kalian telah berada dalam sebuah ikatan yang menunggu untuk dikukuhkan di hadapan Tuhan.

Kini air mata semakin tak bisa kubendung, mengalir dengan deras di pipiku. Seiring tiap langkah membuatku semakin jauh kali aku bertemu denganmu sebagai sesama manusia. Pertemuan kita yang kedua aku adalah manusia dan kamu adalah Shinigami. Dan pertemuan kita yang berikutnya aku adalah Arrancar dan kamu adalah Shinigami. Di pertemuan kita yang berikutnya aku akan menghadapimu sebagai musuh, bukan teman, bukan orang yang kucintai. Selamat tinggal.

Huuf... Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. jangan lupa review ya. Sampai juga di chapter selanjutnya.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sensei

Maaf untuk ketelatan updatenya. Entah mengapa aku blank buat nulis lanjutan fic ini. Akhirnya chapter ini bisa selesai juga. Trus maaf bila ada typo ataupun kesalahan dan kekurangan di fic ini. Yah semoga kalian menyukainya. Met baca...

Sweet-chan: thx udah review. Uhm iya nih cerita bentar lagi mau tamat. Maaf lama update, aku bingung juga mau nulis kelanjutannya. Ide ya... Sebenarnya aku bingung juga. Gimana kalau munculin satu karakter lagi buat jadi saingannya Toushiro. Buat dia cemburu aja. Aku tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya ya...

hanako-riana: thx udah review. Ya nih udah aku update, maaf lama. Uhm ya, Karin bakal jadi musuhnya Toushiro

Nana minana: hai, thx udah review. Iya Karin salah paham. Di chapter ini diceritain tentang salah pahamnya Karin. Kalau masih belum jelas, tanya aja ya. Kekuatan Karin itu ngendaliin orang lain. Dia punya kekuatan bertarung tapi gak cukup kuat.

kourol lol: thx udah review. Seneng kamu mau review fic ini. Hehe... Udah aku update maaf lama.

Kyu-kyu: hai kyu, thx udah review. Uhm, mereka bakal baik-baik aja kok. Di chapter selanjutnya mereka bakal damai.

WELVIASIKASHI: thx udah review. Wah asyik nih ada adegan HitsuKarin juga. Haha.. Udah lama banget sejak cerita pertemuan mereka. Moga2 Tite-sensei beneran jadiin mereka pasangan.

ceiNE: hai, thx udah review. Haha... Aku sendiri juga gak tau dapat idenya darimana.

rani: thx udah review. Haha... Gak papa kok, aku izinin kalau mau promosi disini, apalagi tentang cerita2 HitsuKarin.

Pertemuan

Chapter 10

"Kamu siap?" tanya seorang laki-laki.

"Ya," jawab seorang gadis.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan menutup pintu. Lama pintu itu tertutup hanya terdengar suara-suara kecil yang berupa rintihan. Lalu setelah suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Hanya ada keheningan. Kemudian pintu terbuka dengan seorang laki-laki dan seorang gadis, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan sang gadis. Ada yang hilang dari gadis itu. Pancaran matanya berbeda, disana hanya ada kekosongan.

"Beristirahatlah dulu. Besok kita akan mengumpulkan pasukan untuk persiapan kebangkitan Raja Hueco Mundo."

"Ya"

"Tinggal beberapa hari lagi dan hari itu akan tiba. Para Shinigami itu pasti akan mencoba menerobos ke Hueco Mundo. Terutama karena saat kebangkitan Raja pintu menuju Hueco Mundo berada pada titik terlemah. Sehingga mudah bagi mereka untuk masuk. Kita harus membuat pertahanan yang kuat agar upacaranya tidak terganggu."

"Aku tahu"

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kamar sang gadis.

"Selamat tidur," kata laki-laki itu sembari menutup pintu kamar sang gadis.

.

..

...

"Besok kita akan menerobos ke Hueco Mundo. Kita tak boleh membiarkan upacara kebangkitan itu terlaksana. Gagalkan upacara itu apapun caranya!" perintah Soutaicho.

'Apapun caranya,' kata-kata itu terngiang di benak Toushiro. Kata-kata itu secara samar menyatakan bahwa bunuh jika tak ada cara lagi. Membunuh. Membunuh Karin? Apa ia bisa? Tidak. Ia tidak bisa. Dan ia tak akan membiarkan seorangpun melukai gadis itu. Gadis yang kini mengisi relung hatinya.

"Sedang memikirkan siapa Shiro-chan?" tanya sebuah suara lembut.

Toushiro yang sedari tadi melamun, kaget mendengar suara itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya atau lebih tepat menggodanya. Setelah ia melihat senyum di wajah tunangannya. Ralat. Mantan tunangannya. Di hari ulang tahunnya, Momo mengakhiri pertunangan mereka. Momo bilang bahwa ia tak apa-apa dan ia menganggap Toushiro sebagai adik. Momo juga bilang kalau ia menyadari perasaannya dan merestuinya bersama Karin. Toushiro memerah mengingat hal tersebut. Apalagi Momo mengatakannya di depan yang lainnya. Di depan seluruh orang yang hadir dalam pesta ulang tahunnya. Termasuk keluarga sang gadis. Ia masih ingat teriakan senang Isshin-san dan tatapan membunuh dari Kurosaki-san yang didapatkannya serta sebuah senyum dari Yuzu. Dan ledekan dari yang lain. Termasuk Fukutaichonya ini.

"Iya Taicho, memikirkan siapa?" goda Matsumoto.

Astaga bisakah kalian bayangkan wajah Toushiro yang merah padam dan teriakan Matsumoto, "Astaga Taicho! Manis sekali!" Setelah itu Matsumoto langsung memeluk sang Taicho. Dan membuat Toushiro semakin memerah karena kehabisan nafas.

"Uda...ra..." kata Toushiro lemah.

"Rangiku-san lepaskan Shiro-chan! Dia butuh udara!" teriak Hinamori cemas.

"Uh...uh... Maaf Taicho," kata Matsumoto polos. Ia memasang wajah tak berdosanya. Sedangkan Toushiro menghirup udara dengan rakus. Setelah nafasnya normal dia memberi pandangan membunuh pada Matsumoto.

"Hehe..." senyum Matsumoto lagi membuat Toushiro makin kesal. Sebelum Toushiro berteriak marah, Matsumoto telah melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"Awas saja dia nanti," geram Toushiro.

"Sudahlah Shiro-chan," kata Hinamori sembari tersenyum. "Jadi, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Apa?"

"Gadis itu," kata Hinamori lagi.

"Ah, aku akan melindunginya. Aku akan membawanya kembali."

Hinamori tersenyum lembut. "Saat itu tiba, katakanlah perasaanmu padanya."

"Eh..."

"Haha... Dah Shiro-chan. Aku masih ada urusan. Ingat kata-kataku tadi ya," kata Hinamori sembari melambaikan tangan dan berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Toushiro yang berdiri tertegun seorang diri.

Toushiro POV

'Ah sial apakah aku begitu mudah ditebak,' pikirku. Memangnya perasaanku begitu kelihatan ya. Rasanya aku bersikap biasa-biasa saja kok. Hancur sudah hidupku. Mereka pasti akan terus menggodaku dan membuatku malu. Sepertinya mereka senang sekali melihatku malu. Terutama jika wajahku merona merah. Dan sialnya aku bahkan tak bisa menahan wajahku merona. Oh ya ampun...

.

..

...

Karin menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Masih sama seperti yang dilihatnya beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Langit gelap yang dihiasi bulan sabit. Namun bila dulu Karin memandang langit itu dengan pandangan penuh harap agar bisa bebas. Kini pandangan itu berubah menjadi kosong. Ya, harapan itu telah hilang oleh orang yang dikasihinya.

Ingatannya kembali ke saat pesta itu. Saat dimana ia menatap orang-orang yang disayanginya larut dalam tawa kebahagiaan. Dan seseorang yang amat penting untuknya bersama dengan seorang gadis yang tak ia kenal. Ia bisa melihat tatapan malu dan pancaran sayang dalam matanya. Ia merasa sakit melihat hal itu. Dan semakin sakit saat ia mendengar mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih. Bahkan mereka telah bertunangan. Ia menyukai laki-laki itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin merebutnya dari gadis itu. Ia tidak mungkin tega menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain.

Ia pun memilih agar terbebas dari rasa sakitnya dengan cara melupakan segalanya.

.

..

...

"Semua sudah siap," tanya Toushiro pada Fukutaichonya.

"Sudah, Taicho," jawab Matsumoto.

Hari ini Toushiro memimpin mereka semua untuk melakukan penyerangan. Ia diberi tanggung jawab karena ia menuntut pada Soutaicho untuk memimpin serangan. Ia merasa bahwa ini tanggung jawabnya karena telah gagal melaksanakan tugasnya.

Kini mereka semua berkumpul di ruang bawah tanah Urahara. Yah karena hari ini adalah titik rendah Hueco Mundo makanya mereka bisa masuk ke sana. Mereka yang pergi terdiri dari Toushiro, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Kenpachi, Yachiru yang selalu ikut kemanapun Kenpachi pergi, dan Ichigo yang memaksa ikut. Memang tidak terlalu banyak yang pergi karena jumlah yang bisa pergi hanya terbatas, sekitar 5-6 orang. Juga yang diizinkan pergi level Fukutaicho dan Taicho. Karena itu Yumichika dan Ikkaku yang ingin ikut tidak diperbolehkan. Berhubung Yachiru ukurannya mungil banget jadi bisa ikut juga. Lagian Yachiru juga duduk di bahunya Kenpachi. Kenpachi ikut dalam misi ini karena ia mau nyalurin tenaganya. Soalnya Ichigo lari terus pas diajak tanding sama Kenpachi. Jadinya deh dia ikut misi ini. Matsumoto ikutan sebagai Fukutaicho yang baik. Sedangkan Hinamori ikut karena dia cemas.

"Baiklah semoga kalian berhasil," kata Yoruichi.

"Nah, ayo masuk," kata Urahara.

"Kami pergi," kata mereka serempak. Lalu mereka masuk ke gerbang yang menghubungkan dunia ini dengan Hueco Mundo.

.

..

...

"Aduh! Hei kalian cepat berdiri!" teriak Toushiro yang terhimpit dibawah.

"Anu, Taicho. Yang paling atas itu Yachiru dan dia ngak mau..." belum selesai Matsumoto bicara terdengar suara Yachiru.

"Ini menyenangkan Ken-chan. Tadi itu apa ya. Hehe... Untung kita selamat. Yey!" teriak Yachiru sambil melompat-lompat di atas tubuh Kenpachi. Akibatnya tubuh Kenpachi terdorong ke bawah dan semakin menghimpit mereka yang ada di bawah. Terutama Toushiro yang berada paling bawah.

"Yachiru-chan tolong berhenti," bujuk Hinamori.

"Eh, kenapa? Ini kan menyenangkan," kata Yachiru senang.

"Karena kami terhimpit. Yachiru-chan berdiri ya," pinta Ichigo.

"Oh, baiklah kalau Ichi yang minta," kata Yachiru lagi. Kemudian ia melompat turun. Setelah itu baru yang lain berdiri dengan kesakitan.

"Aduh sakit sekali!" teriak Ichigo.

"Kalau kamu sakit apalagi aku yang berada paling bawah," balas Toushiro kesal.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita cari tempatnya. Nanti waktunya tidak cukup," kata Hinamori.

"Benar, ayo kita bergegas," dukung Matsumoto.

"Yey, ayo!" teriak Yachiru ikut-ikutan meski ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ia teriaki. Kini ia sudah bertengger dengan manis di bahu Ken-channya. "Ayo jalan Ken-chan," pinta Yachiru.

"Baik. Ayo jalan!" perintah Kenpachi yang diikuti oleh semuanya.

Mereka berjalan selama 10 menit sampai ada sekelompok orang yang menghalangi mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya 3 Arrancar dan beberapa Hollow dari berbagai tingkatan.

"Taicho, Ichigo pergilah duluan. Biar kami yang melawan mereka," kata Rangiku.

"Benar, kita hanya punya sedikit waktu," dukung Hinamori.

"Haha... Akhirnya aku bisa bertarung. Kalian semua ayo lawan aku," kata Kenpachi semangat.

"Ya, ayo Ken-chan!" teriak Yachiru semangat.

"Hati-hati," kata Toushiro dan Ichigo kompak. Mereka segera bershunpo dari sana. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah kastil yang megah. Mereka berusaha masuk ke sana. Sayangnya ada pasukan Hollow yang menjaga tempat itu. Mereka harus melawan Hollow itu terlebih dahulu sebelum dapat masuk ke kastil.

Dan pasukan Hollow itu tidak ada habisnya. Setelah mereka memusnahkan Hollow tersebut muncul lagi Hollow yang lain. Itu membuat mereka mulai kelelahan. Sedangkan waktu mereka semakin berkurang.

"Toushiro masuklah. Biar aku yang membuka jalan untukmu. Berjanjilah kamu akan membawa Karin kembali," kata Ichigo.

"Aku berjanji," kata Toushiro tegas.

"Bankai," kata Ichigo pelan. Lalu muncul asap kehitaman di sekitar Ichigo serta reiatsunya yang meningkat.

"Getsuga Tenshou," kata Ichigo lagi. Kemudian ia mengarahkan pedangnya ke Hollow yang berkumpul di jalan menuju pintu masuk. Akhirnya dengan usaha dari Ichigo, ia berhasil membuka jalan agar Toushiro dapat masuk ke kastil.

"Arigatou," kata Toushiro pada Ichigo sebelum ia berlari masuk menuju kastil.

Toushiro menunduk ketika sebuah pedang diayunkan ke arahnya, nyaris saja mengenai lehernya. Kemudian dia mengarahkan pedangnya untuk menangkis serangan selanjutnya sambil tetap berlari. Lawan yang ia tinggalkan di belakang di hadapi oleh Ichigo. Ia percaya Ichigo dapat menghadapi mereka. Ia terus menghindar dan menangkis serangan sampai ia tiba di kastil itu.

Sesampainya ia di dalam kastil. Pintu kastil yang tadinya terbuka tiba-tiba menutup. Ia melihat ke belakang terkejut karenanya. Ia heran, di luar kastil begitu banyak musuh. Tapi, di dalam kastil semuanya begitu tenang. Ruangan itu tampak kosong. Toushiro memutuskan untuk mencari Karin di kastil itu. Kastil itu seperti labirin. Ia membuka setiap pintu. Tapi yang didapatnya hanya ruangan yang kosong. Berkali-kali ia melakukan hal tersebut tapi tetap saja ia tak berhasil menemukan Karin ataupun orang selain dirinya di kastil itu. Akhirnya ia berhenti dan berpikir, mengapa ia tidak diam di tempat dan melacak reiatsu saja. Cara itu pastinya lebih berguna daripada keliling kastil tak tentu arah. Maka ia berdiam diri di tempat dan memusatkan diri untuk melacak reiatsu orang selain dirinya di kastil itu. Sayangnya meski ia dapat melacak reiatsu, tetapi kastil itu terlalu besar dan ia tak dapat melacak semua tempat. Terlebih jika lawan menyembunyikan reiatsunya, maka akan menjadi semakin sulit.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari lagi dengan membuka setiap ruangan sembari berpikir. Tak mungkin ia mengelilingi kastil ini, bisa-bisa ia keburu kehabisan waktu. Pasti ada petunjuk dimana mereka berada. Lalu seolah tersadar ia ingat sesuatu. Ia mencari tangga dan menaikinya naik ke puncak kastil. Bila upacara akan dilakukan pasti di puncak kastil, karena mereka harus melakukannya tepat saat bulan purnama yang hanya terjadi beberapa menit saja di tempat ini.

Ia bershunpo menuju puncak kastil itu. Akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah pintu. Ia yakin pintu ini mengarah ke puncak kastil. Entah mengapa ia merasa gugup saat akan memutar kenop pintu itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tangannya berkeringat dingin.

Toushiro menarik napas pelan kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia melakukan itu beberapa kali. Ia menguatkan tekadnya dan memutar kenop pintu itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar. Ia dapat melihat kegelapan malam dan bulan sabit Hueco Mundo. Serta dua buah sosok di hadapannya yang mengenakan baju putih. Kedua sosok itu tak menghadap ke arahnya melainkan membelakanginya.

Jantung Toushiro semakin berdetak kencang melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang ia rindukan. Ia yakin itulah sosok yang dicarinya selama ini. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang tergerai terhembus oleh angin. Ia terpaku menatap sosok itu. Tak sadar bahwa sosok lain telah berbalik menyadari kedatangannya. Dan berkata dingin, "Selamat datang, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Toushiro otomatis mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah suara tersebut. Mereka saling menatap dengan pandang penuh kebencian. Entah berapa lama mereka saling menatap hingga akhirnya Karin berbalik.

Gerakan Karin itu membuat Toushiro tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke sang gadis.

"Karin," bisik Toushiro lirih.

Tapi ketika gadis itu telah berbalik dengan sempurna dan menatap ke arah Toushiro. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Toushiro tersentak dan menatap Karin sedih. Ia merasa jantungnya dihujani ribuan jarum ketika Karin menatapnya dengan pandangan hampa. Kosong. Dingin. Itu bukan pancaran mata Karin yang biasa. Pancaran mata Karin yang diingatnya hangat dan penuh semangat.

Ia merasa sakit ditatap Karin seperti itu. Ia memanggil Karin lagi dengan suara yang sarat kepedihan, "Karin?"

Karin menatapnya masih tetap dingin. Ia menggerakkan mulutnya membentuk sebuah kalimat. "Karin sudah mati," katanya dingin. Setelah berkata begitu, Karin berbalik memunggungi Toushiro.

"Apa maksudmu Karin?" tanya Toushiro dengan suara tercekat. Tapi Karin tetap diam tak berbalik ataupun berbicara lagi. Gadis itu hanya menatap ke atas ke arah bulan sabit Hueco Mundo dan menunggu.

Toushiro bershunpo ke arah Karin. Kini ia berada tepat di belakang Karin. Ia mengangkat tangannya. Ingin menyentuh gadis itu, membuatnya berbalik dan menjawab pertanyaannya. Belum sempat ia menyentuh Karin, ada tangan lain yang menghalanginya. Ia menatap ke arah pemilik tangan itu.

Sedetik kemudian pemilik tangan itu telah mengayunkan pedang ke arah Toushiro. Toushiro segera bershunpo ke belakang menghindari serangan itu. "Apa maumu?" tanya Toushiro.

"Kalau kamu mau menyentuhnya. Hadapi aku dulu," katanya. ia mengacungkan pedang ke arah Toushiro, menantangnya untuk bertarung.

"Baiklah," kata Toushiro. Ia mengambil pedang balas mengacungkannya ke arah Arrancar yang dibencinya itu. Yang telah mengacaukan hidup mereka semua. "Kamu akan mati," kata Toushiro dingin.

"Lihat saja. Kamulah yang akan mati," balasnya dingin.

Tepat setelah itu mereka berdua melompat sambil mengacungkan pedang masing-masing.

Yap selesai juga. Huuufff... Chapter depan adegan pertarungannya dan akhir dari segalanya. Mungkin 2 chapter lagi tamat. Mohon reviewnya ya...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sensei

Gomen telat update, kesendat ma adegan pertarungannya. Aku gak yakin chapter ini bakal memuaskan kalian. Soalnya adegan pertarungannya jelek banget. Huuufff... Tapi kuharap kalian tetap mau membacanya...

Thanks buat: nenk rukiakate, Yachiru Kuroi, Sweets Ruki-chan, rani, kyu kyu, kourol , hanako riana, KANAO, sode no shirayuki, shiroshiputih, Lo-Ve-San, Meme Makan Kerupuk, dan semua yang udah baca.

nenk rukiakate: hehe... tha ya dah review. Yup aku akan berjuang^^

Yachiru Kuroi: udah aku lanjutin nih^^

Sweet-chan: iya nih rencananya sih chap depan tamatnya. Aku bakal tungguin cerita kamu. Kalau dah update kasih tahu aku ya^.^

rani: hai, makasih sarannya. Haha... maaf kalau kurang tegang. Aku emang gak terlalu bisa buat yang kayak gitu. Nih udah aku lanjutin^.^

kyu kyu: iya nih Karinnx lupa ma Hitsu. Bagus deh kalu kamu makin penasaran. Haha... udah aku update, gomen lama.

kourol : iya Karin lupa. Uhm, yup ntar karinnx sadar kok...

hanako riana: gak papa kok. Lagian aku updatenx molor. Hehe... bertarung gak ya? Baca aja deh^^

KANAO: hai kanao, aku baru buat plot request kamu. Maaf lambat banget. Hehe... mau gabung ke dunia ff. Bagus tuh, mari kita ramaikan dunia ff. Boleh aja kok, tapi aku juga masih baru di ff. Jadi belum terlalu ngerti juga. Tapi kalau kamu gak masalah dengan itu, tinggalin aja no kamu di kolom review kalau gak kamu buat account aja dulu trus pm aku no hp kamu. Ntar aku sms kamu. Gimana? Maaf ya aku jawabnx telat banget. Trus soal Hitsu karin bertarung di sini, baca aja deh^^

sode no shirayuki: gak papa kok. Hehe... makasih reviewnya. Iya akhirnya mereka musuhan juga...

shiroshiputih: thx ya... maaf lama banget updatenx

Lo-Ve-San: bertarung gak ya? Baca aj. Hehe...ah, kayak cerita putri2 tuh ciuman untuk menyadarkan putri. Haha... iya nih andaikan adegan mereka dibanyakin ma Kubo-sensei, senang banget deh^^

Meme Makan Kerupuk: haha... yup kamu benar. Ending mereka bakal happy kok. Aku gak rela nasib cinta mereka tragis. Iya nih bikin fic baru. Gak apa2 kok gak baca^^ NejiTen, aku juga suka ma pair ini. Hehe... ntar deh kalau aku dapat ide, aku buatin ya. Mungkin bakal lama deh...

Pertemuan

Chapter 11

"Praaannkk..." terdengar bunyi pedang yang beradu. Keduanya saling menatap mata lawan dengan benci. Sedetik kemudian mereka berdua melompat mundur.

Langsung saja Toushiro menyerang Raiden dengan sebuah cahaya berwarna merah yang keluar dari tangan sebelah kirinya yang tak memegang apa-apa. Ia arahkan serangan itu pada musuh di hadapannya. Sontak Raiden terkejut dan ia segera bersonido menghindari serangan itu. Lalu ia menggumamkan, "Cero."

Keluar cahaya berwarna kehijauan dari tangan Raiden dan balik menyerang Toushiro. Toushiro pun segera bershunpo menghindari cero itu. Sayangnya saat ia konsentrasi menghindari cero itu, Raiden muncul dari belakang dan memukul tubuh Toushiro dengan sebelah tangan. Pukulan itu cukup kuat membuat Toushiro jatuh tersungkur ke bawah. Seketika keluar cairan merah dari mulut Toushiro. "Sial," katanya sembari mengusapkan tangannya di mulut untuk menghilangkan cairan itu.

Toushiro berdiri tegap dan memegang pedang dengan kedua tangannya. Ia ayunkan pedangnya dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah Raiden. Dari pedang Toushiro seolah muncul perpanjangan pedangnya. Perpanjangan itu berwarna kebiruan. Dan tebasan yang dilewati pedang itu membeku. Raiden pun dengan segera bersonido meghindari serangan itu. Tapi serangan itu menggores tangannya. Seketika tangan Raiden membeku. Toushiro tak tinggal diam melihat hal itu, segera saja ia bersonido mendekati Raiden dan melayangkan tendangan. Kini giliran Raiden yang jatuh beberapa meter dari tempat ia berdiri tadi.

Raiden segera berdiri setelah jatuh dari serangan itu. Ia memusatkan reiatsunya pada tangannya yang membeku. Perlahan es itu pun berubah menjadi tetesan air.

Toushiro hanya menatap itu dengan terkejut. 'Apa dia tipe api seperti Yamamoto-soutaicho ya?' pikir Toushiro. Apabila benar begitu ia akan kewalahan menghadapi Arrancar ini.

Toushiro semakin gelisah dengan pertarungan ini. Ia hanya punya sedikit waktu lagi. Ia tak boleh membuang waktunya. Mungkin ini akan menghabiskan banyak reiatsu tapi apa boleh buat. Ia harus bertaruh pada kesempatan ini.

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru," sedetik setelah Toushiro mengucapkan kata itu es mengalir dari katana Toushiro ke tangannya kemudian tubuhnya dan membentuk sepasang sayap di punggung Toushiro. Sayap itu sangat indah karena terbuat dari es. Juga ekor yang memanjang dari bagian belakang tubuh Toushiro.

Raiden sendiri hanya menatap hal itu dalam diam. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mulai berubah, muncul sepasang sayap dari punggungnya. Wajahnya berubah mempunyai paruh. Wujudnya kini menyerupai burung Phoniex. Phoniex adalah hewan dengan elemen api. Phoniex dapat lahir kembali setelah mati dan menjadi debu. Ini akan membuat Toushiro kesusahan untuk membunuh Raiden.

Langit berubah warna dari hitam menjadi keabuan. Detik berikutnya salju pertama turun di Hueco Mundo. Kemudian mengganas menjadi badai salju dan menyerang ke arah Raiden. Raiden sendiri membentuk perisai dengan bola api yang melingkari tubuhnya. Menjaga agar dirinya terlindungi dari serangan itu. Kemudian ia memperluas perisainya itu menjadi terjangan ombak hanya saja terbuat dari api menuju Toushiro.

Toushiro melindungi dirinya dengan kedua sayapnya yang besar. Tapi hukum alam adalah es akan mencair jika terkena api. Dan sayap Toushiro terbuat dari es. Sayap itupun mulai mencair.

"Sial!" Sayap Toushiro mulai menghilang karena berubah menjadi air. Kemudian sayap itu hilang dan Toushiro jatuh ke bawah.

"Uuukh!" keluar darah dari tubuh Toushiro. Tubunya sendiri terluka cukup parah. Apa yang kamu harapkan bila terjatuh dari tempat tinggi yang senilai dengan 10 lantai dengan kecepatan yan cepat. Normalnya orang pasti mati atau paling tidak sekarat. Tapi karena orang ini adalah Toushiro maka ia hanya terluka. Meski bisa dibilang cukup parah. Toushiro berdiri tergopoh-gopoh. Sayapnya kini telah hilang. Badai salju juga telah mereda, meski salju masih tetap turun.

Toushiro menatap ke arah Karin yang sedari tadi melihat pemandangan di depannya dalam diam. Pandangan itu masih dingin dan itu membuat tekad Toushiro untuk mengalahkan Raiden semakin kuat. Orang yang telah menghilangkan senyum dari wajah gadis yang disayanginya. Takkan ia ampuni.

Toushiro merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tubuhnya. Air.

Badai salju Toushiro dengan api Raiden menyebabkan air turun dan membasahi padang pasir di bawahnya. Toushiro melihat itu dan kemudian ia mendapat sebuah ide.

Toushiro mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya dan membuat salju turun semakin banyak. Kemudian ia mengkonsentrasikan agar salju itu menjadi sebuah bola yang sangat besar. Bola itu ia lemparkan ke arah Raiden. Setelah bola itu mendekati tubuh Raiden yang dilindungi api. Bola itu berubah menjadi air yang sangat banyak dan membasahi tubuh Raiden. Api yang sedari tadi melindunginya padam karena siraman air. Kemudian Toushiro cepat-cepat membekukan tubuh Raiden. Ia tak mungkin membunuh Raiden karena itu sama saja membiarkan ia lahir kembali. Dengan membekukannya maka ia hidup tapi tak bisa apa-apa.

"Kamu mengalahkannya,' kata Karin datar. "Sayang kamu terlambat." Setelah mengatakan itu Karin mengiris pergelangan tangan kirinya dan mencucurkan darahnya dalam sebuah lingkaran. Lingkaran itu dipenuhi dengan tulisan-tulisan aneh. Sepertinya lingkaran itu merupakan segel.

Perlahan segel itu mulai bercahaya semakin lama semakin terang. Dan detik kemudian berdiri di hadapan Toushiro sesosok yang sangat mirip dengan Karin hanya saja sosok itu laki-laki dan lebih tinggi daripada Karin.

"Shinigami," kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah dibangkitkan. Ia mengucapkan kata itu dengan penuh kebencian dan pandangan mata yang dingin. Hanya ada amarah dan benci di mata itu.

"Kenapa ada Shinigami di sini! Aku tak mau melihat makhluk sialan itu di sini," katanya penuh amarah.

"Sepertinya kamu begitu membenci kami?" tanya Toushiro heran. Memang wajar jika Arrancar membenci Shinigami bukan? Tapi kebencian ini sedikit berbeda seperti dendam.

"Kalian memang pantas untuk dibenci. Kalian membunuh kekasihku, apa yang kalian katakan waktu itu, ohya bahwa Hollow sepertiku tidak boleh bersama manusia," katanya lagi dengan penuh amarah. Dendam berkobar di setiap bagian tubuhnya. Ia mencintai kekasihnya. Mereka bertemu tak sengaja saat ia terluka setelah pertarungan melawan Shinigami. Gadis itu menolongnya dan tersenyum padanya. Meski ia berkata kasar padanya. Baru kali itu ia mengenal perasaan seperti itu. Sekali-sekali ia menemui gadis itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi agar gadis itu tak mendapat bahaya. Tapi sesuatu yang disembunyikan pasti lama-kelamaan akan tercium juga. Dan itulah yang terjadi Shinigami yang dendam padanya membunuh kekasihnya itu. Dan ia tahu percuma untuk mencari arwah gadis itu, sebab arwah gadis itu dijadikan makanan Hollow oleh Shinigami itu. Ia membunuh Shinigami itu juga Hollow yang telah memakan roh kekasihnya. Tapi apa gunanya kekasihnya takkan kembali lagi. Satu-satunya pengingat kekasihnya adalah putri mereka. Setengah manusia. Ia mencoba untuk melindungi putrinya. Karena setengah manusia bagi Hollow sama saja dengan manusia seutuhnya. Maka ia menciptakan Raiden, Arrancar kuat yang bisa melindungi putrinya dan takkan mati karena ia adalah phoniex. Tapi nyatanya meski tak bisa mati, ia bisa dilumpuhkan seperti dibekukan seperti keadaannya saat ini.

Toushiro mendengarnya dalam ketakpercayaan. Tak mungkin Shinigami membunih manusia yang masih hidup. Tugas mereka adalah menyelamatkan roh manusia agar tak dimakan Hollow. "Bohong!"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong anak muda. Kalian lah yang memulai perang denganku terlebih dahulu. Aku hanya membalas kalian," katanya. "Salice, lawan dia!"

"Baik Otou-sama," jawab Karin dingin.

Karin mulai mengeluarkan sebuah katana dan menyerang Toushiro. Toushiro menhindar dari serangan itu. Juga serangan Karin yang lainnya. Ia sama sekali tak membalas serangan Karin. Tapi, Karin cukup kuat dan serangannya menjadi semakin agresif. Membuat Toushiro semakin sulit untuk menghindar dari serangan Karin. Akhirnya Karin berhasil melukai lengan Toushiro. Toushiro pikir ia tak bisa terus menerus seperti ini. Menghindari serangan Karin hanya akan membuatnya menguras tenaga. Bila ia tak membalas, ia sendiri yang akan terluka. Dan itu sama artinya dengan kekalahan. Kalah berarti tak bisa membawa Karin pulang. Ia menyerang Karin menggunakan gagang katana untuk meminimalisir luka Karin. Meski begitu serangan itu cukup kuat karena mampu membuat Karin terlempar jauh.

"Hmm... bisa juga kamu memukulnya. Kukira kamu takkan melukainya. Baiklah cukup main-mainnya. Ayo kita mulai!" katanya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah cero berwarna keemasan menuju Toushiro. Untung gerak refleks Toushiro sangat bagus, karena ia dapat langsung menghindar dari serangan itu.

"Karena dendammu itukah kamu membunuh semua orang?" tanya Toushiro.

'Ya," jawabnya dingin.

"Aku rasa kekasihmu itu tak bahagia dengan perbuatanmu," balas Toushiro.

"Tahu apa kamu tentangnya! Kamu tak tahu apa-apa. Kalian menghancurkan segalanya!" teriaknya.

"Dan kamu sendiri juga menghancurkan segalanya," balas Toushiro tenang.

"Huh! Kamu sendiri jatuh hati pada putriku bukan?"

"Apa?"

"Tentu aku tahu. Meski aku terkurung, aku melihat segalanya yang terjadi. Sungguh ironis bukan. Musuhku mencintai putriku sendiri. Dan putriku pun mencintai musuhku. Untung bagiku dia telah melupakan perasaannya padamu," katanya dengan senyum sinis.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Toushiro bingung.

"Aku menghapus perasaannya padamu," jawabnya.

"Kamu! Tega sekali kamu melakukan itu pada putrimu!" teriak Toushiro marah.

"Tentu. Aku takkan membiarkan dia bersamamu."

"Sial!" maki Toushiro. Kemudian Toushiro bershunpo dan memulai serangan. Udara di sekitar tempat pertarungan itu menjadi semakin dingin karena pengaruh kekuatan Toushiro. Salju pun semakin menumpuk tinggi seakan berusaha menenggelamkan lautan pasir Hueco Mundo.

Meski begitu kemampuan Toushiro masih belum cukup untuk melawan sang Raja. Pada akhirnya Toushiro terlempar dan jatuh di dekat Karin kini berada. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka goresan pedang. Sang raja mendekati Toushiro perlahan-lahan. Kemudian mengangkat katananya tinggi-tinggi dan mengacungkannya ke arah Toushiro yang tak berdaya. Darah segar keluar dari perut yang tertusuk. Mengalir turun menuju hamparan salju. Membentuk sebuah aliran hingga sampai ke dekat Karin.

Karin melihat aliran darah itu hingga ke tubuh Toushiro yang terluka parah. Perlahan ia merasakan sakit saat melihat keadaan Toushiro. Meski begitu ia tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa seperti itu. Ia tak mengenal pemuda itu. Dan saat melihatnya tertusuk. Ia merasa seolah dirinya sendiri yang ditusuk.

Karin menatap Toushiro. Dan Toushiro balas menatap Karin. Memohon gadis itu agar mengingat siapa dirinya. "Ka...rin..." panggil Toushiro lemah. Setelah ia memanggil Karin, ayunan katana mendekati wajahnya. Saat itu kenangan masa kecil, saat ia belajar di akademi, teman-temannya, dan terakhir kenangannya akan Karin berkelebat di benaknya. Apakah ia akan mati? Bukankah saat seseorang akan mati maka sesaat ia akan melihat kenangan-kenangan dalam hidupnya?

Tapi Toushiro masih belum siap untuk mati. Masih ada hal-hal yang ingin dilakukannya. Dan Karin masih belum tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Ia masih ingin hidup. Ia ingin belajar mencintai dan dicintai. Saat itu ia merasa bahwa kehidupan adalah hal yang sangat berharga. Sesuatu yang harus dijaga oleh pemiliknya.

Ketika ayunan katana itu semakin mendekat. Toushiro menutup mata. Pasrah akan takdirnya. Ia merasakan darah segar mengaliri tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak merasa sakit. Perlahan Toushiro membuka mata. Ia melihat sosok Karin yang bersimbah darah di depannya karena tertusuk pedang. Dan wajah marah sang raja. Padahal putrinya terluka dan ia sama sekali tak merasa cemas. Apa kebenciannya sebegitu besar hingga marah pada putrinya yang telah melindungi musuh? Takkah ia peduli? Nyawa putrinya dalam bahaya. Ia bisa mati karena luka itu. Dan lagi ia sendiri yang melukai putrinya. Tidakkah ia khawatir?

"Apa yang kamu pikir telah kamu lakukan?" tanya sang raja marah.

"Ma-maaf. A-aku tak tahu. Tu-tubuhku tiba-tiba ber-bergerak tanpa kusadari," jawab Karin terpatah-patah.

"Bodoh. Apa perasaanmu padanya sebegitu kuat? Padahal aku telah menghilangkan perasaanmu padanya. Tapi mengapa kamu masih melindunginya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tak habis pikir dengan perbuatan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Apakah cinta tetap ada meski ingatan akan orang itu telah terhapuskan? Jawabnya meski ingatan tak lagi ada tapi raga ini akan selalu mengingat orang itu. Bergerak untuk melindungi mereka yang disayangi.

Samg raja merasa kacau. Antara kemarahan bercampur haru. Namun kemarahan itu lebih besar. Menguasai dirinya. Kemarahan karena dendam adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk dihapuskan. Selama dendam itu ada, kemarahan itu pun ada. Sang raja menarik lengan Karin dan melemparnya ke sisi lain. Membuat tubuh Karin yang sudah terluka semakin bertambah parah.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan!" teriak Toushiro penuh kemarahan.

"Yang kulakukan? Menyingkirkan dirinya karena telah mengganggu," jawab sang raja.

"Tapi dia putrimu," balas Toushiro yang kekuatannya kembali timbul didorong kemarahan melihat Karin dilukai.

"Lalu?"

"Kamu? Dasar sial!" maki Toushiro.

"Yah, katakan itu kalau kamu sudah bisa melukaiku," katanya dengan senyum sinis.

"Baik, aku pastikan kamu akan mati," kata Toushiro lagi.

"Coba saja anak muda. Haha..." ejeknya.

Toushiro mengulurkan pedangnya dan melakukan beberapa gerakan. Ia mengatakan kata-kata dengan sangat cepat. Perlahan salju turun semakin deras kemudian mengganas menjadi badai. Dari arah badai itu muncul sesosok naga berwarna biru. Naga itu sangat besar. Naga itu mendekat ke arah Toushiro dan mengitari tubuh Toushiro. Seakan ia melindungi Toushiro.

Toushiro mengucapkan rentetan kata lagi. Dan naga itu menyerang sosok sang raja. Setelah itu semua menjadi gelap bagi Toushiro. Ia sudah terlalu lemah. Dan mengeluarkan jurus tersebut menghabiskan seluruh kekuatannya. Perlahan ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ingatan terakhirnya adalah wajah Karin yang menatapnya nanar. Lalu ia pingsan.

.

..

...

Toushiro melihat dirinya sedang duduk sambil melihat matahari terbenam. Perlahan seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam datang mendekatinya. Anak perempuan itu mengajaknya bermain tapi ditolaknya. Tapi anak perempuan itu tetap tersenyum padanya. Kemudian anak perempuan itu pergi.

Perlahan gambaran itu memudar dan berubah. Saat itu Toushiro berada di lapangan sepak bola. Bermain bola bersama dengan anak permpuan itu dan timnya. Ia melihat saat dirinya mencetak gol yang disambut teriakan gembira dari yang lain.

Kemudian gambaran itu berubah saat ia dalam sosok Shinigami dan anak perempuan itu menatapnya. Anak permpuan itu tersenyum dan berterima kasih padanya karena telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Anak perempuan itu menggodanya saat tahu bahwa ia seorang kapten.

Ia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu. Mengetuk pintu dan mendapat sambutan dari pemilik rumah. Ia melihat anak perempuan itu tersenyum padanya.

Saat anak perempuan itu berada dalam pelukannya. Wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Saat kejadian ciuman mereka yang tak disengaja.

Saat ia dan anak perempuan itu di kelas diganggu oleh teman-teman mereka.

Kemudian saat-saat buruk dalam hidupnya. Saat ia melihat anak perempuan itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Lalu ketika mereka bertemu kembali. Senyum itu telah hilang. Lenyap tak berbekas. Ia merindukan senyumnya. Anak perempuan itu hanya menatapnya dingin.

Anak perempuan itu terluka karena dirinya. Apakah ia begitu tak berguna hingga tak bisa melindunginya?

Lalu adegan itu berubah lagi ketika anak perempuan itu menatapnya nanar. Hanya itu yang diingatnya. Ingatan terakhirnya tentang anak perempuan itu. Anak perempuan itu telah menjelma dari seorang anak tomboi menjadi gadis yang manis. Ingatannya tentang gadis yang diam-diam disukainya. Perlahan gambaran itu memudar. Dan ia mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Shiro-chan..."

Rasanya ia mengenal suara itu. Ia mencoba untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas.

"Shiro-chan sadarlah," katanya

Sadar? Apa ia sedang tak sadarkan diri? Ia mencoba mendengarkan suara lain.

"Taicho ayo bangun!"

"Tenanglah Rangiku-san. Hitsugaya-taicho pasti akan segera sadar," bujuk suara lain lagi.

Ah, sepertinya ia memang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Tapi mengapa ia bisa mendengarkan suara mereka?

Ada suara lain lagi. Suara itu berbeda. Suara itu berasal dari dalam dirinya sendiri. 'Itu karena Tuan menolak untuk sadar,' jawab suara itu.

Hyourinmaru? Sepertinya benar. Menolak untuk sadar? Aneh sekali. Ia berusaha membuka matanya.

"Ah, matanya bergetar. Apakah ia akan segera sadar," teriak sebuah suara yang kegirangan.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Dan semburan cahaya membuatnya merasa silau. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia melihat Momo, Rangiku, Kira, dan beberapa shinigami kelompok empat yang berjalan sana-sini di ruangan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Toushiro.

"Kamu pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga," jawab Momo lembut.

"Oh..." perlahan ingatan Toushiro kembali ke saat terakhir. Lalu ia mengingat Karin. "Bagaimana dengan Karin?" tanya Toushiro penuh harap.

Sayangnya pertanyaan kali ini tidak mendapat respon dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Sebaiknya Taicho istirahat dulu," kata Rangiku berusaha mengelak dari pertanyaan Toushiro.

"Jawab!" kata Toushiro setengah membentak.

"Maaf Hitsugaya-taicho. Tapi saat kami datang ke tempat Taicho. Karin telah menghilang. Juga Arrancar yang bersamanya. Kami hanya menemukan Taicho yang sedang pingsan," jawab Rangiku gugup.

"Apa?" kata Toushiro lemah. Ia kehilangan Karin lagi. Saat ia hampir membawa gadis itu kembali. Gadis itu menghilang lagi.

Sejenak ruangan itu berubah hening. Tak ada yang cukup berani untuk memulai pembicaraan. Dalam suasana hati Toushiro yang sangat buruk. Tentunya mereka mengerti apa yang akan terjadi bila mereka salah berkata.

Toushiro menutup matanya pelan berusaha melenyapkan bayangan terakhir saat ia melihat Karin. Hatinya pedih ketika mengingat sosok itu. Pada akhirnya ia tetap gagal membawa Karin pulang. Membawa Karin kembali bersamanya. Ia bahkan belum menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Perasaan menyesal menusuk hatinya. Mengapa saat mereka bersama ia tak mengucapkan isi hatinya. Kini semua telah terlambat baginya dan juga bagi Karin. Ia tak tahu apakah takdir akan mengizinkannya untuk bertemu Karin kembali. Ia merindukan gadis itu. Hingga terasa menyesakkan. Perlahan tanpa disadari Toushiro, sebutir air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

Yah, ini akhir chapter ini. Gomen telat banget. Chapter depan tamat. Semoga kalian tetap mau membaca dan mereview chapter ini...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sensei

Gomen updatenya lama banget. Aku gak bakal kasih alasan, itu emang salahku. Thanks banget buat yang masih mau baca fic ini. Ini epilognya. Pendek sih sejujurnya, gomen lagi... Selamat membaca...

Makasih buat: ca99oline, nenk rukiakate, KANAO, meme makan krupuk, Hanako riana, lo-ve-san, shroshiputih, sode no shirayuki, Tsukiyomi Amu-Chan Hinamori, dan semua silent reader. Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu, yak ini dia epilognya...

Pertemuan

Epilog

Entah sudah berapa bulan berlalu sejak hari itu. Toushiro sama sekali tidak ingat. Ia merasa semua kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi setelah hari itu bagai film buram. Ia hidup. Tetap seperti dulu. Menjalani hidupnya. Ia sama seperti dulu masih bersikap dingin pada orang lain, tak banyak bicara. Yah ia tetap menjadi pangeran es. Tapi bila kamu dapat melihat jauh ke dalam, tentu kamu akan mengerti ada yang berubah dalam diri Toushiro. Hal ini terutama dirasakan oleh Hinamori dan Rangiku. Hinamori adalah teman masa kecil Toushiro. Ia mengerti diri Toushiro luar dalam. Dan ia sadar meski Toushiro tampak sama di luar. Tapi ia hancur di dalam. Hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Rangiku. Sebagai orang yang selalu berada di dekat Toushiro. Ia merasakan perubahan itu. Semua berawal dari hari itu. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas wajah shock Toushiro saat mendengar berita yang dibawanya. Tentu ia tak suka melihat raut itu di wajah Taichonya yang manis. Tapi ia tahu, ia tetap harus mengungkapkan kebenarannya. Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana Toushiro mengurung emosinya agar tak keluar. Ia tak menangis ataupun marah. Ia tetap tenang, bahkan ketika ia harus menyampaikan berita duka itu pada keluarga Kurosaki. Bahkan ketika Ichigo berteriak marah padanya dan kemudian memukulnya. Ia tak berbuat apa-apa. Tak berekspresi apapun. Tetap tenang. Seolah apa yang terjadi tak ada kaitan dengan dirinya. Tapi Rangiku tahu walau sesaat ia melihat kesedihan di mata Toushiro. Bagi Rangiku, sikap Toushiro saat ini adalah sebuah bentuk perlindungan pada dirinya. Ia bekerja keras. Terlalu keras bahkan, kalau dulu Toushiro bakal marah bila Rangiku tidak mengerjakan tugasnya. Kini malah sebaliknya Toushiro mengerjakan seluruh tugas Rangiku. Bahkan bila tugas-tugas itu tidak cukup banyak untuknya, ia akan menawarkan dirinya terjun dalam misi. Bahkan misi-misi yang aneh sekalipun. Ia seperti kecanduan pada pekerjaan. Rangiku yang dulu akan berteriak senang karena tidak dimarahi Taichonya dan tidak perlu mengerjakan tugas. Sedangkan Rangiku yang sekarang sangat berharap Taichonya itu meledak marah padanya. Ia telah melakukan banyak perbuatan sengaja yang seharusnya dapat membuat Taicho marah padanya. Tapi apapun yang ia perbuat, sang Taicho hanya menatapnya tenang dan berkata, "Tak apa." Mungkin Rangiku sudah gila. Ia betul-betul berharap Taichonya mau memarahinya. Sungguh. Ia merasa kesepian karena kehilangan sikap Toushiro yang selalu memarahinya bila ia tak mau mengerjakan tugas. Bagi Rangiku, Toushiro benar-benar menjadi pangeran es sejati sekarang. Ia betul-betul sedingin es. Tak banyak bicara. Tak berekspresi. Ia bahkan tak lagi marah pada Ichigo bila Ichigo memanggilnya dengan nama Toushiro. Tepatnya ia tak marah pada semua orang. Ia tampak tak peduli pada apapun yang terjadi. Ia bagai ada dalam dunianya sendiri. Yang jelas kini Rangiku berharap Taochonya dapat kembali seperti dulu. Dan ia tahu satu hal atau satu orang yang dapat membuat itu terjadi. Karin. Gadis itu masih belum dapat ditemukan sekarang. Ia menghilang bagai ditelan oleh bumi. Andai gadis itu kembali, pasti Taichonya dapat kembali seperti dulu.

Rangiku berjalan sepanjang lorong menuju ruangan Taichonya. Sesekali ia mendapat salam dari para Shinigami yang ada di sana. Yang dibalasnya dengan senyum ramah serta balasan sapa ceria. Pada dasarnya ia memang orang yang riang gembira. Mungkin bila Yachiru telah dewasa akan jadi seperti Rangiku. Berharap saja Yachiru tidak punya sifat malas seperti Rangiku. Ia masih tetap tersenyum ketika membuka pintu ruangan Taichonya. Tapi senyum itu hilang saat ia mendengar ucapan sang Taicho.

"Karin... kamu dimana?" bisik Toushiro lirih. Toushiro sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Rangiku. Ia terlalu hanyut dalam kesedihannya. Rangiku mensyukuri Taichonya tak menyadari keberadaannya. Karena ia sendiri tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Yang ia lihat kini Taichonya duduk sendiri di kursi sembari menatap sedih ke langit. Dari ucapan Toushiro, Rangiku dapat merasakan kesedihannya. Rasa sepi yang dialami oleh Toushiro. Ia rasa ia tak bisa masuk dan kemudian merusak momen yang sedang terjadi. Tepatnya ia sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jadi ia menutup pintu perlahan dan berbalik arah. Yang jelas kini senyum di wajah Rangiku telah menghilang.

.

..

...

Kepergian Karin membawa banyak kesedihan dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Gadis itu mungkin masih hidup. Tapi tidak ada kepastian akan hal tersebut. Dan ketakjelasan itu justru membawa kepedihan yang lebih mendalam. Andai jelas gadis itu telah tiada takkan ada yang berharap ia masih hidup. Ketakjelasan itu membuat mereka berharap. Tetapi harapan itu tak punya kejelasan dan hanya membawa lebih banyak kepedihan. Membuat orang-orang yang menyayangi gadis itu terombang ambing tak ada kejelasan. Mereka terus berharap meski tahu harapan itu sendiri hanya sebuah kekosongan belaka. Ada orang yang bilang lebih baik mempunyai harapan yang kecil sekalipun daripada tidak. Tapi bagaimana bila harapan itu hanya membuatmu hancur semakin dalam. Apakah kamu masih menganggap lebih baik kamu dapat berharap?

Bagi Toushiro, iya memilih untuk dapat berharap. Karena harapan itulah yang membuatnya dapat bertahan. Dengan harapan bahwa sekali lagi ia akan diizinkan untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukannya. Suara, bayangan, senyum, tawa, dan semua yang ada pada gadis itu. Andai ia dapat bertemu sekali lagi dengan gadis itu. Ia berjanji, ia takkan pernah melepaskannya lagi. Ia ingin mengatakan pada gadis itu bagaimana perasaannya. Isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Ia menyesal tak sempat mengatakan perasaannya. Andai ia lebih berani. Mungkin perasaannya tak akan sesesak sekarang. Ia merasa sesak karena belum mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sungguh, ia ingin berkata pada gadis itu bahwa ia mencintainya. Kini ia hanya dapat berharap takdir mengizinkannya untuk sekali lagi dapat bertemu dengan gadis itu. Sembari menatap ke arah langit, ia berbisik lirih, "Karin... kamu dimana?" Berharap pertanyaannya akan tersampaikan kepada gadis itu. Perlahan ia menutup matanya dan berbisik lagi, "Aku merindukanmu."

.

..

...

3 tahun kemudian

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, tapi Toushiro tetap belum menemukan gadis itu. Seharusnya bila gadis itu mati. Bukankah rohnya akan masuk ke Seiretei. Tapi nyatanya ia masih belum menemukan gadis itu. Ia tak tahu apakah gadis itu hidup sebagai manusia atau telah mati dimakan oleh Hollow. Ia hanya memilik satu hal. Dari dulu hingga sekarang yaitu harapan. Harapan bahwa gadis itu masih hidup. Tepatnya pengertian hidup di sini adalah hidup sebagai manusia ataupun hidup dalam wujud roh. Yang manapun bukan masalah bagi Toushiro. Sebab ia sendiri kini berada dalam wujud seorang Shinigami. Ia hanya peduli, apakah ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu gadis itu atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin bertemu, hanya itu. Tapi mengapa hal itu begitu sulit. Di saat kamu tahu kalau kamu jatuh cinta pada seseorang, namun tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengungkapkannya. Kamu akan terhanyut dalam besarnya cintamu itu. Justru rasa cinta itulah yang kian hari makin menyakiti hatimu.

Dan tentunya semua orang menyadari perasaan Toushiro. Bagaimanapun itu tampak sangat jelas. Yang membuat orang-orang merasa ikut sedih bagi Toushiro. Mereka berduka akan apa yang dialami oleh Taicho kecil itu. Mereka tahu betapa kerasnya Toushiro mencari gadis itu namun tak kunjung menemukannya. Sehingga akhirnya saat ia menyerah untuk mencari, ia mengalihkan perhatian ke pekerjaan. Ya polanya selalu seperti itu beberapa tahun ini, mencari atau bekerja.

Seperti saat ini, Toushiro tengah menjalani misi ke dunia manusia. Tapi bukan di kota Karakura melainkan di Tokyo. Jujur saja Toushiro tidak menyukai kota Tokyo ini. Baginya kota ini terlalu ramai dan berisik. Ia merasa tak nyaman. Tapi apa daya ini perintah Soutaicho jadi ia pergi saja. Dan ia datang bukan dalam wujud Shinigami melainkan dalam wujud manusia normal. Ya dia menggunakan gigai. Kali ini misinya adalah membunuh seekor Hollow yang menyamar di tengah-tengah manusia. Bukan musuh yang kuat, tentu saja. Malah bisa dikatakan terlalu lemah untuk dilawan seseorang dengan level Taicho. Sebenarnya misi ini hanya alasan Soutaicho saja untuk memberi libur pada Toushiro. Kalau ia terang-terang meminta Toushiro untuk libur, tentu Toushiro akan langsung menolaknya. Oleh sebab itu, ia menyuruh Toushiro untuk mengemban misi ini dengan alasan semua orang terlalu sibuk. Toushiro tentu saja menyadari hal tersebut, tapi ia diam saja. Yang jelas setelah ia menemukan Hollow itu dia akan langsung kembali, begitu pikirnya. Yah dengan kemampuan Toushiro ia dapat menemukan Hollow tersebut dengan cepat dan langsung membunuhnya dalam beberapa detik. Jadi, sekarang setelah misinya selesai ia memutuskan untuk kembali.

Sayangnya apa yang direncanakan Toushiro tampaknya takkan berjalan. Sebab di tengah keramaian jalanan Tokyo ini ia melihat seseorang yang telah dicarinya sekian lama. Seseorang yang dirindukannya selama beberapa tahun ini. Ia berlari mendekati gadis itu, setelah berada di dekatnya ia memanggil nama sang gadis, "Karin..." panggilnya serak. Sang gadis yang kaget karena tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda yang muncul menatapnya heran.

"Maaf, mungkin kamu salah orang," katanya sembari tersenyum.

Toushiro menatap Karin bingung. Ia tidak mungkin salah orang, gadis yang di depannya sungguh adalah Karin. Ia dapat merasakannya. Saat di dekat Karinlah jantungnya akan berdetak lebih kencang seperti saat ini. Apa yang terjadi? Ia tak mengerti. Tapi ia tak peduli. Baginya sekarang yang penting permohonannya telah terkabul. Ia telah menemukan gadis itu sekali lagi dan kali ini ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri ia takkan melepaskan sang gadis lagi.

Toushiro tersenyum tipis, kemudian berkata, "Tidak. Aku tidak salah orang." Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro. Siapa namamu?"

Yey! Selesai juga. Bagaimana pendapat kalian soal akhir ceritanya? Bagiku pribadi sih ini ending yang menyebalkan. Haha... tapi tak tahu mengapa aku ingin buat ending yang seperti ini. Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca, review, dan tentunya ngedukung fic ini. Makasih juga buat yang masih mau nunggu akhir fic ini... Untuk yang terakhir tolong reviewnya^.^


End file.
